Élet Hibbant-szigetén avagy az Így neveld a sárkányodat másképp
by hiccstrid105
Summary: 10 lány, egy fúriaviszály, 3000 év és egy csomó kaland. Csatlakozz, hogy megtudd, mi történik ezzel a tíz lánnyal és hogy egyáltalán elegen lesznek-e a feladatukhoz, mi a szerepe a fúriaviszálynak és hogyan kerül ide 3000 év. Találkozz új és régi ismerősökkel, ellenségekkel. T rangsorolt apróbb erőszak és pár nem odaillő szó miatt. Wattpadról/ről transzponált iromány.
1. Egy előadás De vajon hogyan készült?

Egy történet elmesélése nem könnyű feladat, de ha egyszer neki vágsz, akkor azt be is kell fejezned. Nekem ezt az egy történetet 2-szer is el kellet mesélnem. Egyszer most, és egy színdarabban. Igen, jól olvasod, egy színdarabban. Az egyik színművészeti iskola egy előadást kért tőlünk egy nem biztos, hogy mindenki által ismert rendezőtől Dean Debolis-tól [ejtsd: dín debolisz]. Mivel tudják, hogy én a bárátaimmal remekül szerepeltünk eddig minden városi rendezvényen, ahol színészkedni kellett, nem is kérdés, hogy minket választottak. Közösen megszavaztuk, hogy az Így neveld a sárkányodat második filmje után fogunk előadni egy darabot, amiben mi, nos... magunkat játszuk. Lett egy fél évünk az előadás megszervezésére, mert csak októberre kellett és márciusban kaptuk kézhez a feladatot. Egészen júliusig dolgoztunk a forgatókönyv megírásán, de addig semmi jó ötlet nem volt. De mielőtt hozzá kezdenék a történethez, hogy hogyan lett meg a darab az előadásig, bemutatnám a csapatot:

Petra, aki minden helyzetben magát adja; Niki (az egyes), aki mindig rájön a legrejtettebb dolgok nyitjára is; Nóri, aki akkor is meglátja a jót, ha éppen a legrosszabb helyzetben van; Tamara, aki mindenből hülyeséget tud csinálni; Rebeka, aki mindig felkészül, de eddig sosem volt szükségünk rá; Niki (a kettes), akinek ha mondasz egy titkok, megtartja; Edina, akihez még az éjszaka közepén is át lehet menni bulizni; Réka, aki mindig hozza a kaját, de még sosem fogyott el; és Gabi, aki mindenről tud, de sosem mondja el (kivéve, ha azzal fenyegetjük, hogy nem kap a kedvenc sütijéből, amit a mamám süt). Szóval ez lenne a kis csapat, s eddig mindig meg voltunk együtt, akárhova is kerültünk. Elfelejtettem, de a társaság nagy része Karcagon lakik, viszont van egy Oroszlányban, meg egy Püspökladányban élő tagunk is és együtt már beutaztuk a Tiszántúlt a szereplések miatt. De térjünk vissza a történethez:

Éppen a televíziót kapcsolgattam és egyszer csak felbukkant a TV2 nevezetű csatorna, amin a Tények ment. Gondoltam megnézem, ha már nincs semmi más. Volt benne minden, főleg, hogy most kezdődött a nyár, bejelentették, hogy másnap 30-31° is várható. Nem csoda ahhoz képest, hogy milyen meleg volt már májusban is. De egyszer csak bejött az, hogy eltűnt egy kislány Karcagról. Azt mondták, hogy; idézem:

"Egy kislány tűnt el tegnap előtt. A szülei azt állították, hogy a lányuk mindig Hibbant-szigetről beszélt, ami be kell valljuk, egy animációs filmben szerepel, és azt mondogatta, hogy összebarátkozott egy siklóval és meg is ülte. A szülők természetesen nem hittek neki, de egy nap azt mondta, hogy holnap már nem fogják látni, ugyanis nem hisznek neki, pedig mindent megpróbált. És igaza is lett. A kislány másnap reggel már nem volt az ágyban. A szülei értesítették a rendőrséget, de már ők is feladták a keresést. Vajon lesz-e valaki, aki megtalálja. Egyáltalán biztos, hogy Hibbant-szigetén él már? Ezek egy időre rejtélyes kérdések maradnak."

Majd felhívtam mindenkit, hogy hallották-e a TV-ben a hírt, s meglepődésemre ők is azt nézték. Azonnal ki is osztottam a feladatokat: Petra, Niki és Tami a könyvtárba mennek, Rebeka és Niki a saját városukban keresnek utána a dolognak, Edina, Réka, Gabi és én pedig a neten keresgélünk. Három órája kutattunk, eddig semmi siker nem volt. A lányokkal az egész napot végig kerestük. Már majdnem feladtam, amikor kidobta a net Farkas János egyik könyvét, az Élet Hibbant-szigetén; Avagy az Így neveld a sárkányodat másképp-et. 3 db 400 oldalas könyvből áll és a könyvtárakban is megtalálható. Tehát felhívtam Petráékat, hogy keressék meg, és meg is találták mind a 3 kötetet. Mind hárman elkezdték olvasni a köteteket, és Niki talált egy térképet a második könyvben Hibbant-szigetről. Gyorsan le is fotózta és átküldte Facebookon nekem, hogy vessem össze Karcag térképével. Szenttül hiszi, hogy van egy közös pont, ahol a kislány át tudott menni. Igaza is lett, hiszen van egy közös pont:

A Holló-szirti medence környéke, és...

* * *

 **Nos, úgy döntöttem, hogy itt is elkezdem irományomat, amit a Wattpadon írtam először. Hamarosan jövök a következő résszel :)**


	2. Mi a?

…és a Múzeumpark!? Ez most komoly? A Múzeumparkban van egy portál? De akkor már egy csomó embernek el kellett tűnnie. De nem, csak az egy kislány volt az. De ez most mindegy is. Ráírtam Nikiékre, hogy csomagoljanak, mert a hétvégén indulunk egy kis kirándulásra. Másnap már Niki és Rebeka Karcagon voltak, hogy el tudjanak utazni Hibbant-szigetre. Több szem, többet lát alapon azt gondoltuk, hogy még pénteken megkeressük az átjárót, hogy másnap ne kelljen ezzel bajlódni. Megkértem Petrát, hogy kölcsönözzék ki a 3 könyvet, és hozzák el. Mielőtt keresni kezdtem volna, elolvastam az első kötetet, addig a többiek kutattak a dimenziókapu után.

-Hoppá! – ez csak úgy kijött a számon, s minden szempár rám szegeződött akkor. – Elnézést. – mosolyogtam rájuk, majd magamhoz hívtam a lányokat, hogy felolvassam nekik, mit is találtam:  
-„Nem volt könnyű rábukkanni arra a helyre, ahonnan át tudok lépni a másik dimenzióba, de egy napon csak úgy beszippantott egy kapu, majd Hibbant-szigeten találtam magamat. Nem tudom, hogy kerültem oda, de egyszerűen megtörtént. Azután gondolkoztam el, hogy akkor éppen erre a helyre gondoltam, és hittem benne, hogy létezik. Lehet, hogy emiatt kerültem ide? Csak egyféleképpen tudhattam meg: Először a valós világra gondoltam, de semmi sem történt. Majd hittem benne és tessék, máris vissza kerültem arra a helyre, ahonnan indultam: Karcag városába. Személyes és privát dolgok miatt nem mondhatom el, hogy honnan indultam, mert a rajongók tuti, hogy ott sorakoznának az átjárónál, de azt viszont leírom nektek, hogy a Holló-szirti medence környékén kötöttem ki." Tudjátok, hogy mit jelent ez? – erre egy egyhangú nemet kaptam válaszul, aztán már fogtam a fejem, hogy ennyiből hogyan nem lehet rájönni. – Arról beszélek, hogy nem át kell lépni Hibbant-szigetre, hanem csak hinni kell benne. Most már értitek? – akkor fogták fel, hogy miről is olvastam nekik. Nehéz megérteni őket, de ha egyszer sikerül, azután már a titkos kommunikáció minden módját tudod. Ezért is vagyunk mi a legjobb baráti csapat. Ha már így belekezdtem, akkor be is fejezem, hogyan találkoztunk. Az egész Tamarával kezdődött, hiszen ő a testvérem. Majd aztán jött Petra és Nóri az óvodából, később az iskolában ismerkedtem meg Nikivel, Rékával, Edinával és Gabival. Ez után egy oldalon, pontosabban a Wattpadon ismerkedtem meg Rebekával, és a középiskolában lett egy másik Niki is tagja a csapatunknak. Mi már egy pillantásból tudjuk, hogy ki mit akar mondani, de néha nehéz megérteni. Van még egy titkos kódrendszerünk is, amit csak vészhelyzetekben szoktunk használni, mert már többször is volt már ilyenre példa. Poroszlón elraboltak minket az előadásunk előtt két nappal és csak így tudtuk egymással beszélni, meg így terveztük meg a szökési tervet. Afajta morze kód, csak nem sípolunk, hanem egy különös hangot adunk ki, de ezt nem szeretném részletezni. Most akkor térjünk vissza. Kitaláltunk magunknak egy másik nevet, mert a szerző megemlíti, hogy nem élhetünk a saját nevünkkel ott. Neki például a neve Boldo lett. Én a Hilda mellett döntöttem, Petra Melena, Niki (az egyes) Eliza, Nóri Nala, Tamara Helena, Rebeka Dyra, Niki (a kettes) Hikari, Edina Elina, Réka Karina és Gabi Lillandél lett. Megegyeztünk, hogy először én megyek át, és holnap pedig mindannyian együtt. – Akkor biztosak vagytok benne, hogy maradtok? Tényleg csak holnap szeretnétek látni a szigetet? – erre minden azt válaszolták, hogy biztosan, és akkor - hogy valamilyen hatást keltsek - becsuktam a szememet, majd elkezdtem hinni Hibbant-sziget létezésében. Azonnal meg is történt az, amire nem igazán vártam. Az átjáró beszippantott és ott voltam, a Holló-szirti medence környékénél. Varázslatos volt. A körülöttem levő sok fa egyforma volt, mégis rendezetlenül álltak. Volt, ami erre görbült, volt, ami kilógott a sorból, szóval rájöttem, hogy ez egy természetes erdő. (Hát erre ki ne jönne rá manapság?) Egyszer csak a felpillantottam a falu felé, és láttam az alfa pusztításának nyomait, szóval már biztos voltam benne, hogy a második rész után kerültem bele a történetbe. Gondoltam elindulok arrafele, hátha találkozok valakivel, akit ismerek. De még előtte megnéztem magamat. Nos hát a telefonom nem tűnt el a jobb zsebemből, és meglepetésemre volt térerő, szóval felhívtam Petráékat, hogy rendben megérkeztem, mert szerintem még izgulnak, és ott ülnek annál a padnál, ahol felolvastam nekik a szöveget. Fura volt, mert két másodpercig sem kellett kicsengenie a telefonnak, azonnal kaptam választ:

-Hála sz égnek, hogy rendben megérkeztél. De hogy tudtál felhívni minket? – nem számítottam erre a kérdésre, de muszály válaszolni rá.

-Hát ezt igazából még én sem hiszem el, de van térerő Hibbanton, szóval úgy döntöttem, hogy felhívlak benneteket, mert gondolom még mindig ugyanott vagytok. – erre egy egyhangú ühüm-öt kaptam válaszul. – Szóval, akkor gondolom ki is vagy hangosítva, mert hallok mindent, amit te például szerintem most nem is hallod. Csak a teszt kedvéért valaki súgjon valakinek valamit. – ekkor hallottam, hogy Edina elfordul és Réka felé suttogta azt, hogy:

-Szerintem ez becsavarodott.

-Mi? Én nem is csavarodtam be? Edina! Nem mondunk ilyet rólam! -hallatszott, hogy egy kicsit meglepődött. Na jó, nagyon meglepődött. Aztán pedig azt suttogta magának, hogy „Ez lehetetlen, hogy hallotta", de ehhez is hozzá kellett fűzni valamit – Nos Edina, hogy ha szerinted ez lehetetlen, akkor igazad van, mert még én sem hiszem el – gondolkodtam azon is, hogy lehet, hogy ez egy képesség. Talán képességeket kapunk Hibbantra lépéskor? De ez most mindegy is. Letettem a telefont és elkezdtem elemezni magamat. A hajam fenékig érő barna göndör lett, szemem pedig a telefon képernyőjére nézve zölden világított. A ruházatomról annyit, hogy ujjatlan szürke felső, kar és vállvédő, meg egy kis éjfúria nyaklánc volt rajtam, alul pedig tapadós farmer, meg egy fekete bőrcsizma kis fekete szőrmével. Ezután a falu felé vettem az irányt. Közben elemeztem az utat, mert valahogy vissza is kell mennem Karcagra. Utam során elhaladtam egy mély gödör, egy mókusodukkal teli fa és egy nagy farakás mellett, ami gallyakból állt. Azután beérkeztem a falu határába. Nem igazán ilyen látványra számítottam. Amióta megjelent a második film, azóta egész sokat változott a hely. Például már a kisseb jégmaradványok eltűntek, és egy-két nagyobbat is eltávolítottak. Bementem a főtér felé, és azt vettem észre, hogy mindenki rám nézett a nagy munka közepette. Csak egyvalaki tette a dolgát, mégpedig Asztrid Hofferson. Az a gyönyörű, erős, mégis törékeny lány tette a dolgát, csak úgy, ahogy a többiek is tették akkor. Majd egyszer csak észrevette, hogy mindenki leállt a munkával és ő is felém tekintett, majd a szemembe nézett és leesett az álla, annyira csodálkozott. Eközben én egyre közelebb mentem hozzá, és az álla vissza rakása közben megkérdeztem, hogy min csodálkozott annyira.

-Nos, hát te nagyon hasonlítasz egy személyre, egy régi barátomra. Egy nagyon régi barátomra.

-És kire? – kíváncsiskodtam.

-Nem hiszem, hogy ismered, de a neve Hilda volt – ezen nagyon meglepődtem, hiszen én a Hilda nevet választottam magamnak, cseppet sem tudva, hogy Asztridnak volt egy ilyen nevű barátja. De várjunk csak. Volt? Most vagy nem barátok már, vagy esetleg az illető már nem él. Nem szeretném megkérdezni, mégis ez izgat a legjobban.

-Ha érdekel, akkor engemet is Hildának hívnak. És van még kilenc barátom is, de ők nem akartak eljönni még. De holnap minden bizonnyal találkozol velük.

-Gyere. Menjünk az erdőbe – ezután Asztrid ránézett a vikingekre és azok rögtön visszafordultak a munkájukhoz, utána már csak egy karrántást éreztem. Asztrid magával húzott, hogy menjek vele. Szerintem nagyon fontos lehet.

-Miért sietünk ennyire? Mi az, ami annyira fontos, hogy rohanni kell? – kérdeztetem levegő után kapkodva, de ő nem állt meg, mint, ha meg sem hallotta volna. De pár másodperc után megállt, és én pedig neki ütköztem. Tényleg hirtelen volt.

-Tudod, hogy ki vagyok? – kérdezte úgy mint, ha ideges lenne. Valahogy én is éreztem ezt. De aztán válaszoltam a kérdésére.

-Asztrid? – mondtam kérdésnek hangzóan. – Asztrid Hofferson. Nem? – a reakcióján egy kicsit meglepődtem, ugyanis nem számítottam erre.

-Te most viccelsz velem, ugye? Nem tudhatja egy számomra idegen személy a nevemet, hiszen csak azoknak az embereknek mondom el, akikben megbízom. Téged egyáltalán nem ismerlek, és gondolom a valódi neved nem is Hilda. – részben igaza is volt. Számára idegen vagyok, és a valódi nevem nem Hilda. Akkor azon filóztam, hogy elmondjam-e neki az igazat.

-Figyelj. Tudom, hogy sok mindent megéltél 20 év alatt, de az, hogy tudom a neved, az nem azt jelenti, hogy valaki olyan vagyok, akitől tartanod kéne. És igazad van. A valódi nevem nem Hilda, csak éppen nem élhetek itt a saját nevemmel, s mit sem tudva választottam ezt.

-Igen. Értem. De miért nem használhatod a saját nevedet? – erre most komolyan válaszolnom kellene? Mert nem igazán szeretnék. De sajnos muszály:

-Nos… Én gyakorlatilag egy másik dimenzióból jöttem, és ott a lakhelyemet városnak nevezik és a neve Karcag. Sok mindent tudok rólatok és a sárkányitokról, meg ismerem a nagyját annak, ami történt veletek. Ezeket is csak azért mondtam el neked, mert ÉN megbízom benned és remélem, hogy mind a 10-en megbízhatunk benned, hogy nem árulod el. Így minden jó lesz? – ezen igazán elcsodálkozott, és gondolom megértette, amit szeretnék. De még egy kérdés tisztázatlan maradt. Miért rántott el idáig Asztrid miután azt mondtam, hogy még 9 barátom van? Szóval megkérdeztem tőle.

-Hát azért, mert neki is 9 barátja volt. Még a nevükre is emlékszem. Esetleg el tudnád nekem mondani, hogy a te barátaidat hogyan hívják?

-Természetesen: Melena, Eliza, Nala, Helena, Dyra, Hikari, Elina, Karina és Lillandél – a reakcióját gondolom tudjátok. Amolyan „neki is pont ők voltak a barátai" nézéssel nézett rám, de mitöbb, hallottam, hogy azt gondolja. De tényleg fura, hogy a voltak szót használja. De ez most mindegy is. Elmondtam neki mindent a csapatról, hogy kivel kb. mikor találkoztunk, meg minden ilyesmi. Aztán láttam, hogy a nap lemenőben van, s úgy gondoltam, elbúcsúzom Asztridtól és haza megyek. Vissza is mentem vele a faluba és utána elindultam az érkezési helyemre, hogy visszatérjek Karcagra. Amikor viszont megérkeztem, akkor fura hangot hallottam, ami a medence felől jött. Meg is indultam arra, s félúton rájöttem, hogy ez egy hegedű, és valaki pedig elég hamisan játszik rajta. Nagyon csodálkoztam, hogy mit keres egy hegedű a vikingeknél, de mikor oda értem, megkaptam a választ. Hablaty volt az és egy hegedűt készített. Már nagyon hasonlított arra, ami nálunk van, csak eléggé hamis a hangja. Aztán, mint ha azt hallottam volna, hogy valaki mond valamit, de senki sem volt a közelünkben. „Sosem akar úgy sikerülni, ahogy szeretném?!". Akkor jöttem rá, hogy élesebb a hallásom, és gondolatokat hallok a fejemben. Ez utóbbi nem volt másé, mint Hablatyé, szóval felé közelítettem, azzal a reménnyel, hogy nem fog kémnek tartani.

-Szia. Mit keresel itt? – hát nem erre vártam, de legalább nem tekint kémnek.

-Nos, én csak hallottam valamit és a hang után jöttem, majd itt kötöttem ki.

-Nagyon jó, hogy jössz, mert sajnos nem boldogulok ezzel a nem tudom én micsodának nevezzem el, de ezzel a valamivel nem tudok tovább dolgozni. Tudnál segíteni? – mint ha nagy hangszerszakértő lennék és csak is én tudnék róluk.

-Hát, ha megengeded, hogy elvigyem egy napra, akkor megcsinálom neked, hiszen néhány órányi hajóútra vagyok innen.

-Rendben, legyen. Egy feltétellel – erre bólintottam, hogy elfogadom, bármi is legyen az. – Írnom kéne egy dalt és a segítséged kéne – hát, nem is tudtam, hogy mit mondjak erre, de hát kinek kéne? Szóval megkérdeztem. – Nos, gondolom voltál a faluban – igen voltam, bólintottam. – És találkoztál Asztriddal – erre is csak bólintanom lehetett. – Mostanában nincsen jóban velem, és erre kéne a dal, mert nem akarom úgy leélni hátralevő, nyomorult, féllábas életem, hogy ne békülnék ki vele.

-Mi történt? – ezt muszály volt megkérdeznem. Gondoltam nem igazán szeretne mesélni róla, de aztán mégis elkezdett mesélni.

-Nem igazán tudom, hogy mennyire ismersz minket, szóval meg kell, hogy kérdezzelek néhány dologról – remélem valami olyasmit kérdez, ami benne van a filmben, meg a sorozatban – Az első és legfontosabb, mi történt 6 éve?

-Asszem akkor volt az a nagy robbanás a Pokolszirt-kapunál, amikor te és Fogatlan belülről felgyújtottátok a Vörös halált. Azóta élnek békében a vikingek a sárkányokkal…

-Te aztán mindent tudsz, mert tudom, hogy kik voltak ott akkor és te nem voltál velük. Nos akkor az van Asztriddal, hogy… ugye tudod, hogy mikor jöttünk össze úgy?

-Persze. Amikor Asztrid megvakult egy villámcsapás által, és…

-Oké, oké. Köszönöm. Most már teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindent tudsz… Tehát akkor, az van, hogy Asztrid tudomására jutott, hogy csinálom ezt a titkos projektet – ekkor a hegedűre mutatott – és megígértük egymásnak, hogy nem lesznek titkok, de ezt muszály megcsinálnom titokban, mert az egyik barátomnak lesz.

-Figyelj. Van egy dal, aminek van szövege és dallama is, de ahhoz több ilyen, meg ehhez hasonló tárgy kéne. Szerintem elnevezhetnénk ezeket… hangszereknek. Mit szólsz hozzá?

-Szerintem találó. És akkor ez mi lenne? Hegedű?

-Pontosan. Én is ezt adtam volna neki. Hallod, ne szólj Asztridnak, hogy velem találkoztál. Mert úgy tudja, hogy hazafelé tartok és nem szeretném, ha azt hinné, hogy még itt vagyok.

-Rendben. Akkor szép estét neked.

-Neked is – ezután elkezdtem rohanni a portál felé és hinni a valós világban. Abban a pillanatban otthon voltam a múzeumparkban és örömmel fogadtam, hogy még nincs teljesen este. Elindultam haza és szerencsémre senki sem szidott le engemet. Este az ágyamban feküdtem, és azon gondolkodtam, hogy ha Niki és Petra is elkísér, akkor viszonoznom kell. Miután vége annak a hacacárénak, azután elviszem őket Koreába a BTS-hez, Odinra esküszöm.


	3. Emlékek tengerén

Másnap már korán fenn voltam, hiszen újra elmehetek Hibbantra, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy fokozatosan leszünk egyre többen. Először Petra, Nóri és Niki (a kettes) jelentkeztek, hogy bevigyem őket, de előtte meg kellett csinálnom a hegedűt, ugyanis Hablaty megengedte és haza is vittem így. Egyre jobban kezdtem belejönni a hangolásába, majd miután végeztem, elkezdtem polírozni és fényesíteni, hogy legalább ne nézzen úgy ki, mint egy roncs. Megkértem Hablatyot, hogy készítsen még párat, mert szükség lesz rájuk, és ha jól láttam, akkor miután elmentem, hozzá is látott. Útközben ebédidő lett és azt terveztük a lányokkal, hogy egy éjszakát ott töltünk Hibbanton, de akkor 3-kor indulunk. Nem sokkal ebédidő után elkezdtem készülődni, mert idő közben már két óra lett. Mire elkészültem, addigra már annyi lett az idő, hogy ideje volt indulni. Pontban 3-kor értem a parkba és Nóri, Niki meg Petra már ott vártak engem.

Bocsi, de más dolgom is volt, hogy meglátogattam tegnap Hibbantot - ezután elővettem a hegedűt, amihez - egy kissé messze kellett menni, de megérte, - csináltam egy vonót.

-Woaw. Ez mégis mire kell? - kérdezték szinte egyszerre.

-Nos ez egy titok és a titok miatt lett valami, amihez kell ez, hogy azt a valamit vissza lehessen fordítani - magyaráztam dióhéjban.

-Ahhaaa - láttam, hogy nem nagyon értették, de még nem mondhattam el nekik.

-Akkor... Mehetünk?

-Ühüm - majd ezután elkezdtünk hinni a másik világban és tessék, ott voltunk. Miután minden kitisztult előttem, megnéztem a lányokat. Petra szépen megváltozott: haja vállig érő, kissé ferdén vágott szőke, vasalt egyenes lett, szeme kéken ragyogott. Mármint szó szerint ragyogott. Szája rózsavörösnek látszott, de a fényviszonyok miatt cseresznyének is nézhettem. A ruhája is teljesen más lett. Vörös, közepesen hosszú póló volt rajta egy tapadós farmernadrág szoknyával együtt. Nem mondhattam Asztridosnak, de nagyon hasonlított rá. Nóri is nagyon megváltozott, jócskán más lett, mint ahogy eddig kinézett: Haja hosszú barna, enyhén hullámos lett, szeme pedig kristályként csillogott. Ezt is értsd szó szerint. Igazából barna a szeme, de a kristályos kinézet tényleg meg van benne. A felső, ami rajta volt közepesen hosszú ujjú, bézs színű felső lett, kevés fehér szőrmével. Nyakában egy "nemtudomkivennimilyen" formájú medál fénylett, ami be kell valljam, tetszett. Szintén tapadós farmer volt rajta - Mi ez? Valami viking szokás a tapadós farmer? De mindegy is. - és egy combig érő rövid barna-fekete szoknya. Lábán vastag csizma, ami elég jól nézett ki rajta - nem mint, ha lenne olyan csizma, ami nem állna jól neki és azon is volt egy kis szőrme. Majd Nikire futott tekintetem. Nagyon, nagyon megváltozott ő is. Haja narancssárga színű lett egy elég hihetetlen árnyalatban, s a háta közepéig ért. Szeme sötétzöld lett egy kis terepszínnel keverve. Felül tengerekék ujjatlan felső volt rajta és karvédő. Alul tapadó farmer lett neki is de szint úgy nem volt szoknya hozzá. Nyakában egy kis agyar nyaklánc díszelgett, karját pedig körül fonta egy hosszú lánc. Más szóval ő is sokat változott. Sőt, ő ment át a legnagyobb változáson. És amint rám vetettek egy pillantást, szemük lemerevedett. Nem hitték, hogy ilyen szépen meg tudok változni. Mikor pedig a falu felé emelték a tekintetüket, akkor már elhitték, hogy én nem egy álomban hittem. Ez maga volt a valóság. Nem hittek a szemüknek, hiszen azt a mondatot hallottam: "Mi a jó Thor... ez tényleg igaz." Azt hiszem ezt csak gondolták, mert a szájuk nem mozgott. Majd hirtelen bizsergető érzést éreztem a gerincemben, felfelé mozdulva és a nyakam után már megállt. Eközben észre vettem, hogy Nóri barna szemébe szürke felhők gyülekeznek majd lassan kitisztul. Ezután Petrával elkezdik:

-Láttam valamit... Hogy mi? - pillantottak egymásra. Mégis mit láthattak? Főleg Nóri. Elnézést, Nala. Ködös szemmel semmi sem látható. Még Petrának, hupszi Melenának még hiszek, de... Igaz, lehet, hogy a köd valamit mutatott, szóval tőle kérdeztem először.

-Mégis mit láttál Nala? - egy kicsit meglepődött, hogy így szólítottam, mert igazán még ő se szokott hozzá, hogy így szólítsák, mint ahogy én sem a Hildához.

-Nos... Ööö. Elég fura... Ööö. Mármint nem az, amit láttam, hanem az, amit történni fog? - kijelentése a végére már kérdésbe ment át, és eléggé elbizonytalanodott. - Azt láttam, hogy Asztrid? ööö, összeesik, vagy elájul, vagy kitudja mi történik vele, de a földön fog feküdni egy vértócsa közepén. Ööö. Aztán egy másik jelenetnél voltam, amikor az volt, hogy amikor felébredett, nem tudta, hogy ki ő, hol van és mit keres ott.

-Ez szörnyű. Mikor történik? - Hikari már nagyon elemében volt.

-Hát, ami azt illeti, elég hamar, a nap állását nézve - ekkor felmutatott az égre, hogy lássuk, nem sok időnk van, csak néhány perc.

-Akkor sietnünk kellene - ajánlotta Melena.

-De nem tudunk olyan gyorsan futni. És ráadásként elég messze van a falu. Gyalog nekem 20 percbe tellett odaérni - vázoltam fel a helyzetet.

-Akkor megpróbálom én! - hihetetlen, hogy Hikari mennyire elemében van. Aztán meg csak úgy eltűnt, s maga után már csak egy porcsíkot hagyott...

* * *

*Hikari szemszöge*

-Akkor megpróbálom én! - lelkesedtem fel, és elkezdtem a jéghegyekkel borított falu felé rohanni. Szerencsétlenségemre olyan gyorsan futottam, hogy 2 másodperc alatt a faluban találtam magamat egy falnak ütközve, a földön heverve. Majd visszanéztem és egy porcsíkot láttam. Valószínűleg elég gyorsan futottam, szóval volt időm megkeresni Asztridot. Meg is találtam az ájulás szélén. Egy ideig le voltam fagyva, hogy most rohanjak-e oda, vagy csak gyorsan sétáljak. Az első mellett döntöttem, s pont a karomba zuhant. Majd nagyon furcsát hallottam.

-Hikari? - Asztrid a nevemet mondta. Nem tudom, hogy honnan ismer engem, de ez most nem olyan fontos. Ezután már eszméletlenül feküdt a karomban, s mindenki minket nézett. De leginkább engem. Ekkor észrevettem a lányokat, akik ide rohantak hozzám.

* * *

*Én szemszögem*

-Hikari? - hallottam Asztrid szavát, s gondoltam nem vagyunk messze. Habár lehet, hogy csak azért hallottam, mert szupererős érzékszerveim vannak.

-Ideje lenne gyorsítani - mint valami parancsszó, úgy vették a lapot a lányok. Rohantunk és láttuk a tömeget. Majd odarohantunk Hikarihoz, hogy megkérdezzük mindenről, de Hablaty jött és mindent kikérdezett... Gothihoz menet pedig mi faggattuk Hikarit, hogy árulja el, mi is történt.

* * *

*Melena szemszöge*

(csak egy kicsit visszaugrunk az időben)  
Már itt vagyunk a parkban a lányokkal egy ideje, s mivel már untuk, hogy állunk, ezért elkezdtünk beszélgetni a BTS-ről. Szerencsére jó partnereim akadtak a témában, szóval jól elütöttük az időt. Ekkor váratlanul és végre megérkezett Niki. Nem mint, ha nem örülnék neki, de eléggé elkésett. De miután ránéztem a toronyórára, akkor azt véltem felfedezni, hogy mi jöttünk hamarabb.

-Bocsi, de más dolgom is volt, hogy meglátogattam tegnap Hibbantot - ezután elővett egy hegedűt meg egy vonót. Nem tudom, hogy honnan szerezte, de nem hasonlított azokra, amik a zenesuliban vannak.

-Woaw. Ez mégis mire kell? - kérdeztük szinte egyszerre.

-Nos ez egy titok és a titok miatt lett valami, amihez kell ez, hogy azt a valamit vissza lehessen fordítani - magyarázta dióhéjban. Mármint szerintem dióhéjban próbálta megfogalmazni, hogy mire is való ez, de nem igazán értettem.

-Ahhaaa - láttam, hogy nem nagyon értették a többiek sem, de nem mondtam el nekik.

-Akkor... Mehetünk?

-Ühüm - válaszoltuk, s akkor olyat tettem, amit sosem. Hittem Hibbant-sziget létezésében. Nem gondoltam, hogy beválhat, de aztán egy bizsergető érzés, és máris ott voltunk, ahol azt az író is mondta. Egy kissé kómásan "ébredtem", mint ha csak átlöktek volna és beütöttem volna a fejemet. Majd először Nikire, bocsánat Hildára esett a tekintetem. Nagyon megváltozott, mit ne mondjak. A haja fenékig érő barna göndör lett, szeme pedig zölden világított. Mármint tényleg világított... A ruházatáról annyit, hogy ujjatlan szürke felső, kar és vállvédő, meg egy kis éjfúria nyaklánc volt rajta, alul pedig tapadós farmer, meg egy fekete bőrcsizma kis fekete szőrmével. Magamat is egy kicsit meg kellett néznem, hogy tudjam, hogy fognak tekinteni az új Petrára, vagyis Melenára. Hajam vállig érő, kissé ferdén vágott szőke, vasalt egyenes lett, szemem a telefonom képernyőjére nézve úgy tűnt, mint, ha kéken ragyogna. Mármint szó szerint ragyogott. A ruhám is teljesen más lett. Vörös, közepesen hosszú póló volt rajtam egy tapadós farmernadrág szoknyával együtt. Nem mondhattam Asztridosnak, de nagyon hasonlítottam rá. Majd aztán a falu felé emeltem a tekintetemet, és akkor hittem el, hogy Hilda nem egy álomban volt. Ez maga a valóság! "Mi a jó Thor... ez tényleg igaz." Az agyam csak ezt a mondatot tudta hajtogatni. Majd Hilda szemébe néztem és láttam egy képet. Mint, ha egy emlék lenne:

* * *

 _Aztán láttam, hogy a nap lemenőben van, s úgy gondoltam, elbúcsúzom Asztridtól és haza megyek. Vissza is mentem vele a faluba és utána elindultam az érkezési helyemre, hogy visszatérjek Karcagra. Amikor viszont megérkeztem, akkor fura hangot hallottam, ami a medence felől jött. Meg is indultam arra, s félúton rájöttem, hogy ez egy hegedű, és valaki pedig elég hamisan játszik rajta. Nagyon csodálkoztam, hogy mit keres egy hegedű a vikingeknél, de mikor oda értem, megkaptam a választ. Hablaty volt az és egy hegedűt készített. Már nagyon hasonlított arra, ami nálunk van, csak eléggé hamis a hangja. Aztán, mint ha azt hallottam volna, hogy valaki mond valamit, de senki sem volt a közelünkben. "Sosem akar úgy sikerülni, ahogy szeretném?!". Akkor jöttem rá, hogy élesebb a hallásom, és gondolatokat hallok a fejemben. Ez utóbbi nem volt másé, mint Hablatyé, szóval felé közelítettem, azzal a reménnyel, hogy nem fog kémnek tartani._

 _-Szia. Mit keresel itt? - hát nem erre vártam, de legalább nem tekint kémnek._

 _-Nos, én csak hallottam valamit és a hang után jöttem, majd itt kötöttem ki._

 _-Nagyon jó, hogy jössz, mert sajnos nem boldogulok ezzel a nem tudom én micsodának nevezzem el, de ezzel a valamivel nem tudok tovább dolgozni. Tudnál segíteni? - mint ha nagy hangszerszakértő lennék és csak is én tudnék róluk._

 _-Hát, ha megengeded, hogy elvigyem egy napra, akkor megcsinálom neked, hiszen néhány órányi hajóútra vagyok innen._

 _-Rendben, legyen. Egy feltétellel - erre bólintottam, hogy elfogadom, bármi is legyen az. - Írnom kéne egy dalt és a segítséged kéne - hát, nem is tudtam, hogy mit mondjak erre, de hát kinek kéne? Szóval megkérdeztem. - Nos, gondolom voltál a faluban - igen voltam, bólintottam. - És találkoztál Asztriddal - erre is csak bólintanom lehetett. - Mostanában nincsen jóban velem, és erre kéne a dal, mert nem akarom úgy leélni hátralevő, nyomorult, féllábas életem, hogy ne békülnék ki vele._

 _-Mi történt? - ezt muszáj volt megkérdeznem. Gondoltam nem igazán szeretne beszélni róla, de aztán mégis elkezdett mesélni._

 _-Nem igazán tudom, hogy mennyire ismersz minket, szóval meg kell, hogy kérdezzelek néhány dologról - remélem valami olyasmit kérdez, ami benne van a filmben, meg a sorozatban - Az első és legfontosabb, mi történt 6 éve?_

 _-Asszem akkor volt az a nagy robbanás a Pokolszirt-kapunál, amikor te és Fogatlan belülről felgyújtottátok a Vörös halált. Azóta élnek békében a vikingek a sárkányokkal..._

 _-Te aztán mindent tudsz, mert tudom, hogy kik voltak ott akkor és te nem voltál velük. Nos akkor az van Asztriddal, hogy... ugye tudod, hogy mikor jöttünk össze úgy?_

 _-Persze. Amikor Asztrid megvakult egy villámcsapás által, és..._

 _-Oké, oké. Köszönöm. Most már teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindent tudsz... Tehát akkor, az van, hogy Asztrid tudomására jutott, hogy csinálom ezt a titkos projektet - ekkor a hegedűre mutatott - és megígértük egymásnak, hogy nem lesznek titkok, de ezt muszáj megcsinálnom titokban, mert az egyik barátomnak lesz._

 _-Figyelj. Van egy dal, aminek van szövege és dallama is, de ahhoz több ilyen, meg ehhez hasonló tárgy kéne. Szerintem elnevezhetnénk ezeket... hangszereknek. Mit szólsz hozzá?_

 _-Szerintem találó. És akkor ez mi lenne? Hegedű?_

 _-Pontosan. Én is ezt adtam volna neki. Hallod, ne szólj Asztridnak, hogy velem találkoztál. Mert úgy tudja, hogy hazafelé tartok és nem szeretném, ha azt hinné, hogy még itt vagyok._

 _-Rendben. Akkor szép estét neked._

 _-Neked is._

* * *

Ez után nem nagyon tudtam mit mondani. Szóval ez lenne az a titok:

-Láttam valamit... - Mondtam egyszerre Nórival, vagyis Nalával. - Hogy mi? - ezután összenéztünk a "te is azt láttad, amit én?" nézéssel. De valahogy beláttam az ő elméjébe is.

* * *

 _Itt állok, s nem tehetek semmit. Moccanni sem bírok. Miért van ez? Majd megpillantok valamit. Ott áll előttem Asztrid Hofferson kb. 10 lépés távolságra. Majd hirtelen összeesik. Senki sincs mellette, hogy elkapja. Próbálok menni de nem megy. Majd aztán a feje koppan a földön - mint, ha lassított felvételt játszanának le a Sony Xperia XZ Premium-mal. Nos, mivel ez nem a reklám helye, ezért inkább folytatom. Majd egy hatalmas vértócsa közepén fekszik, ami a fejéből szivárog ki. Majd aztán képszakadás. Mint, ha valaki azt akarná, hogy ne lássak valamit. Majd egy kis vénasszony mellett nyitom ki a szememet. Biztos ő lehet a gyógyító. Eközben körül néztem, s azt láttam, hogy a "csapat" mindenhol fekszik, néhányan alszanak is. Biztos régóta itt vannak. Majd aztán észreveszem, hogy Asztrid elkezd mozogni, s mindenki felkel. Viszont mindenki meglepődik azon, amit a lány beszél:_

 _-Kik vagytok, és hol vagyok? Egyáltalán, ki vagyok? - És újabb képszakadás, de már tudok mozogni. Majd pislogok párat és a többiek állnak előttem. Hugh, szerencsém van, hogy ez egy álom. Vagy mégsem? De inkább nem az. Szerintem egy látomás._

 _-Láttam valamit... - nem hiszem, hogy Petrával... mármint Melenával egyszerre kezdtünk beszélni, és ugyan azt a mondatot. - Hogy mi? - és már megint egyszerre. Vajon ő is azt látta amit én? Aztán hallottam egy hangot, ami azt kérdezte: "Te is egy emléket láttál?" Szerintem ez Melena lehetett. Más nem kérdezne ilyet. De nem mozgott a szája, szóval lehet, hogy telepatikusan átküldte? Nem... Az lehetetlen. Ilyen szerintem nincsen._

* * *

Majd megszakadt a kapcsolat. Akkor ezek szerint a jelenig néztem a gondolatait. Vagy az emlékeit. Vagy a kitudja mijét. Aztán Hilda megkérdezte, hogy mit látott.

-Nos... Ööö. Elég fura... Ööö. Mármint nem az, amit láttam, hanem az, amit történni fog? - kijelentése a végére már kérdésbe ment át, és eléggé elbizonytalanodott ahogy láttam. - Azt láttam, hogy Asztrid? ööö, összeesik, vagy elájul, vagy kitudja mi történik vele, de a földön fog feküdni egy vértócsa közepén. Ööö. Aztán egy másik jelenetnél voltam, amikor az volt, hogy amikor felébredt, nem tudta, hogy ki ő, hol van és mit keres ott.

-Ez szörnyű. Mikor történik? - Hikari, mint máskor, most sem állt le.

-Hát, ami azt illeti, elég hamar, a nap állását nézve - ekkor felmutatott az égre, hogy lássuk, nem sok időnk van, csak 1-2 perc.

-Akkor sietnünk kellene - ajánlottam fel.

-De nem tudunk olyan gyorsan futni. És ráadásként elég messze van a falu. Gyalog nekem 20 percbe tellett odaérni - vázolta fel a helyzetet Hilda.

-Akkor megpróbálom én! - hihetetlen, hogy Hikari mennyire elemében van. Aztán meg csak úgy eltűnt, s maga után már csak egy porcsík maradt...

* * *

 **Elhoztam ezt is, és hamarosan jövök a következővel. Maradjatok éberek!**


	4. A jövő titka és Nala rejtett képessége

*Nala szemszöge*

(Megint visszaugrunk egy kicsit az idősíkban, de most többet, mint Melenánál. Jóval többet)  
Emlékszem a régi időkre. Kezdjük az óvodával. Akkor ismerkedtem meg a jelenlegi legjobb barátommal, Petrával és az ő barátnőjével, Nikivel. Niki nem volt eleinte szimpatikus, de az idő múlásával kezdtem megkedvelni. Igaz, hogy az iskolai utunk teljesen máshova vezetett, de nem lett gond. Az 1. osztályban volt egy Kriszti nevű osztálytársam, akit mindig csúfoltak a testalkata miatt, majd következő évben átment egy másik suliba, ahol Petra és Niki is tanult. Ezek után én lettem a csúf tárgya. Ezt kibírtam 6 és fél évig, majd átmentem én is abba a suliba és abba az osztályba, amelyikben a legjobb barátnőm volt. Ezután másfél évet töltöttünk együtt. Középiskolát sajnos nem együtt választottunk, mert teljesen más érdeklődési körünk volt. Őt az angol nyelv, míg engem az olasz nyelv és az ének meg a tánc érdekelt. Csak az igazi véletlen műve lehetett az, hogy ugyanabba a suliba lettünk felvéve. Nikivel sem szakadt meg a kapcsolatunk, ugyanis vele pedig egy koliba kerültem, csak teljesen más emeleten vagyunk. Azóta az életem totálisan más. Már véget ért az első év, ami igazán élményekben gazdag volt. Alakítottunk egy baráti színjátszó csoportot, és eleinte csak helyi kisebb eseményeken léptünk fel. Majd egyszer meghívtak minket egy nagyszínpadi eseményre, amióta csak úgy özönlenek a felkérések. A csapatunk vezetőjének Nikit választottuk, mert igazából az egész az ő ötlete volt. Beutaztuk már az egész Tiszántúlt, s már jött egy felkérés Budapestről is, de az csak évek múlva kell. Visszatérve a Tiszántúlra: voltunk néhányszor Poroszlón, ahol többször is "elraboltak". Azért írtam idéző jelbe, mert mindig sikerült megszöknünk. De akkor most térjünk arra a napra amikor unatkoztam és már a nyári szünet első napjait élvezhettem:

A televíziót néztem éppen, pontosabban csak kapcsolgattam, mert nem találtam semmi jó műsort. Egyszer csak felbukkant a TV2, amin a Tények ment. Mivel semmi értelmes program nem volt a TV-ben, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy megnézem, mivel szeretek értesülni az aktuális információkról. Volt benne minden, főleg, hogy most kezdődött a nyár, bejelentették, hogy másnap 30-31° is várható. Nem csoda ahhoz képest, hogy milyen meleg volt már májusban is. De egyszer csak bejött az, hogy eltűnt egy kislány Karcagról. Azt mondták, hogy; idézem:

"Egy kislány tűnt el tegnap előtt. A szülei azt állították, hogy a lányuk mindig Hibbant-szigetről beszélt, ami be kell valljuk, egy animációs filmben szerepel, és azt mondogatta, hogy összebarátkozott egy siklóval és meg is ülte. A szülők természetesen nem hittek neki, de egy nap azt mondta, hogy holnap már nem fogják látni, ugyanis nem hisznek neki, pedig mindent megpróbált. És igaza is lett. A kislány másnap reggel már nem volt az ágyban. A szülei értesítették a rendőrséget, de már ők is feladták a keresést. Vajon lesz-e valaki, aki megtalálja. Egyáltalán biztos, hogy Hibbant-szigetén él már? Ezek egy időre rejtélyes kérdések maradnak." Ez után felhívott Niki és megkérdezte, hogy láttam-e az adást. Azt is mondta, hogy mindenki ezt nézte, aki a csapatunk tagja. Meglepett ez, hiszen nem mindenki néz ilyen műsort, csak akkor, ha ők sem találtak semmi különöset a TV-ben. Majd kiosztotta nekem azt a feladatot, hogy keressek a kapu után a neten, és a többieknek is elmondta a dolgukat. Eltelt egy kis idő, és nem találtam semmit. Egyszer csak megcsörrent a telefonom miközben az interneten keresgéltem a portál után. Megnéztem, hogy mégis ki hívhat ilyenkor, mert anya tuti biztos, hogy nem ér rá. Neki sajnos a nyári szünet elején még benn kell lennie a suliban, de legalább nyugodt környezetben vagyok. Apa sem lehet, mert ő meg mással van elfoglalva. Mikor rápillantottam a telefon kijelzőjére, meglepett, hogy Niki hívott. Én már csak Karinak becézem, mert megengedte és illik is hozzá. Nos, felvettem, mert nem volt más jobb dolgom. Meg aztán lehet, hogy megtalálta az átjárót?

~Hali. Nóri. Te vagy az? - kérdezte.

~Igen, én vagyok. Mi történt Niki? - kezdtem mit sem sejtve arról, hogy most meg fogja változtatni az életemet.

~Nos... Nikiékkel megtaláltuk a kapu helyét, s úgy gondoltuk, hogy majd szombaton elmehetnénk. Mit szólsz hozzá? - igazából nagyon meglepődtem, mert nem számítottam rá, hogy engem is megkér.

~Okké. Elmehetek, ha szeretnéd. - válaszoltam, aminek nagyon megörült, s azonnal elkezdte mondani a dolgokat, hogy mit kell csinálni meg minden. Azt is említette, hogy majd előző nap megkeressük az átjárót, hogy másnap ne kelljen azzal bajlódni. Meg még mesélt arról, hogy van egy könyvsorozat - asszem egy 3 részes könyv - aminek az a címe, hogy Élet Hibbant-szigetén; avagy az Így neveld a sárkányodat másképp, ami még fontos lehet számunkra. Szóval el kezdtem készülődni, mert hamarosan szombat lesz, és még sehol sem vagyok a pakolással. A nap további része unalmas volt. Nem mint, ha nem szeretnék egyedül lenni, mert még a tesóm is apánál van, szóval most totál alone vagyok a házban. Egy fél óra volt összepakolni a cuccokat, majd játszottam egy kicsit a telómon, meg a gépen, kerestem néhány filmet, néztem TV-t, majd utána beállított anya meg az öcsim. Azután már nem unatkoztam annyira. Anya mesélt a mai napjáról, majd aztán az öcsém kérdezgette, hogy legközelebb nem megyek-e el vele. Természetesen a válaszom nem volt, mert nem szeretnék elmenni, főleg, hogy néhány nap múlva utazunk az állítólagos Hibbant-szigetre. Szerencsémre sikerült úgy megmondanom anyukámnak, hogy elmegyek, hogy nem kellett elmondanom, hogy Hibbantra megyek. Ez egy nagyon értelmes mondat lett. Nos, másnap reggel korán fenn voltam, mert már nagyon vártam, hogy tényleg létezik-e Hibbant-sziget. Nikiék kikölcsönözték azt a 3 könyvet, amiről még tegnap hallottam. Míg Niki elkezdte olvasni a könyvet, én elindultam keresgélni, majd olyat tettem, amit sohasem tennék normális körülmények között. Hittem a másik világ létezésében. Ez csak spontán jött, de egy kis bizsergő érzés után ott feküdtem a szigeten. Majd hittem a valós világban, mert nem szeretném tudni, hogy milyen, amíg valaki olyan, aki ismeri a helyet fel nem fedezi a környéket. Aztán Niki hirtelen felkiáltott.

-Hoppá! - ezután minden szempár rászegeződött, de legalább felfigyeltünk mi is. - Elnézést. - mosolygott, majd magához hívott minket, hogy felolvassa, mit is talált:

-"Nem volt könnyű rábukkanni arra a helyre, ahonnan át tudok lépni a másik dimenzióba, de egy napon csak úgy beszippantott egy kapu, majd Hibbant-szigeten találtam magamat. Nem tudom, hogy kerültem oda, de egyszerűen megtörtént. Azután gondolkoztam el, hogy akkor éppen erre a helyre gondoltam, és hittem benne, hogy létezik. Lehet, hogy emiatt kerültem ide? Csak egyféleképpen tudhattam meg: Először a valós világra gondoltam, de semmi sem történt. Majd hittem benne és tessék, máris vissza kerültem arra a helyre, ahonnan indultam: Karcag városába. Személyes és privát dolgok miatt nem mondhatom el, hogy honnan indultam, mert a rajongók tuti, hogy ott sorakoznának az átjárónál, de azt viszont leírom nektek, hogy a Holló-szirti medence környékén kötöttem ki." Tudjátok, hogy mit jelent ez? - kérdezte, amire mindenki nemleges választ adott. Nem akartam szólni, hogy én tudom, mert nem szeretném, ha azt hinnék, hogy én mindent értek, meg mindenkinél felsőbbrendű vagyok. - Arról beszélek, hogy nem át kell lépni Hibbant-szigetre, hanem csak hinni kell benne. Most már értitek? - igen, erre már rájöttem, de legalább már a többiek is tudják. Úgy terveztük, hogy először Niki megy át, majd holnap meg mindannyian együtt. - Akkor biztosak vagytok benne, hogy maradtok? Tényleg csak holnap szeretnétek látni a szigetet? - erre mindannyian mondtunk egy biztosan-ot, majd Niki becsukta a szemét és eltűnt. Néhány másodperc eltelte után pedig Petra fogott egy hívást. A hihetetlen benne az, hogy Nikitől. Nem gondoltam, Hibbanton is van térerő.

-Hála az égnek, hogy rendben megérkeztél. De hogy tudtál felhívni minket? - Petra azonnal el is kezdte ezzel a kérdéssel, majd kihangosította.

-Hát ezt igazából még én sem hiszem el, de van térerő Hibbanton, szóval úgy döntöttem, hogy felhívlak benneteket, mert gondolom még mindig ugyanott vagytok. - erre egy egyhangú ühüm-öt kapott válaszul tőlünk. - Szóval, akkor gondolom ki is vagy hangosítva, mert hallok mindent, amit te például szerintem most nem is hallod. Csak a teszt kedvéért valaki súgjon valakinek valamit. - ekkor láttam, hogy Edina elfordul és Réka felé suttogott valamit. - Mi? Én nem is csavarodtam be? Edina! Nem mondunk ilyet rólam! - még én is meglepődtem, hogy ezt mondta. Majd megint hozzáfűzött valamit. Biztos Edina valamit még magába motyogott. - Nos Edina, hogy ha szerinted ez lehetetlen, akkor igazad van, mert még én sem hiszem el - nagyon meglepődött ő is, mint mi, majd Niki kinyomta a hívást. Ez után mindenki ment a saját útjára. Én elkísértem Petrát haza, útközben pedig arról beszéltünk, hogy jobb-e lenne az, hogy csak fokozatosan mennénk át. Arra a döntésre jutottunk, - természetesen ezt a többiekkel is megbeszéltük - hogy először Petra, Niki (a kettes) és én megyünk. Majd fokozatosan leszünk egyre többen. Este alig bírtam elaludni, az álom szépen elment mellettem és meg sem állt. Ez mégis milyen már. Ahhoz képest aludtam pár órácskát, de korán reggel még így is kipattant a szemem, mert nem bírtam aludni. Szaladtam is a konyhába és csináltam magamnak egy kis reggelit. Miután megettem, felöltöztem. Ekkor jutott eszembe, hogy kimaradt a reggeli arcmosás, szóval bementem a fürdőszobába és megmostam magam és megtakarítottam arcomat. Utána ott maradtam és fogat mostam. Később pedig - mert Kari ajánlotta - megnéztem az Így neveld a sárkányodat mindkét filmjét, és a sorozat mindegyik évadát. Hosszú volt, de legalább már tudok mindent. Igazából elég csak a nevüket tudnom. Nem? Mindegy is, mert ma megismerhetem őket személyesen. Mivel 3 órát beszéltünk meg a találkozóra, ezért meg tudtam ebédelni és már rohantam is a múzeumparkba. Már Niki ott várt, Petra sehol sem volt, Karival együtt. Majd hirtelen Pepi is beugrott... Elkezdtünk beszélgetni a BTS-ről, majd pontban 3-kor megjött Niki is.

-Bocsi, de más dolgom is volt, hogy meglátogattam tegnap Hibbantot - ezután elővett egy hegedűt és egy vonót

-Woaw. Ez mégis mire kell? - kérdeztük szinte egyszerre.

-Nos ez egy titok és a titok miatt lett valami, amihez kell ez, hogy azt a valamit vissza lehessen fordítani - magyarázta dióhéjban.

-Ahhaaa - láttam, hogy nem nagyon értették a többiek sem.

-Akkor... Mehetünk?

-Ühüm - majd ezután elkezdtünk hinni a másik világban és tessék, ott voltunk. Miután minden kitisztult előttem, megnéztem a lányokat. Petra szépen megváltozott: haja vállig érő, kissé ferdén vágott szőke, vasalt egyenes lett, szeme kéken ragyogott. Mármint szó szerint ragyogott. Szája rózsavörösnek látszott, de a fényviszonyok miatt cseresznyének is nézhettem. A ruhája is teljesen más lett. Vörös, közepesen hosszú póló volt rajta egy tapadós farmernadrág szoknyával együtt. Nem mondhattam Asztridosnak, de nagyon hasonlított rá. Majd Nikire futott tekintetem. Nagyon, nagyon megváltozott ő is. Haja narancssárga színű lett egy elég hihetetlen árnyalatban, s a háta közepéig ért. Szeme sötétzöld lett egy kis terepszínnel keverve, sőt mi több, villogott. Felül tengerekék ujjatlan felső volt rajta és karvédő. Alul tapadó farmer lett úgy nem volt szoknya hozzá. Nyakában egy kis agyar nyaklánc díszelgett, karját pedig körül fonta egy hosszú lánc. Más szóval ő is sokat változott. Sőt, ő ment át a legnagyobb változáson. Végül Kari jött. Haja fenékig érő barna göndör lett, szeme pedig zölden világított. A ruházatáról annyit, hogy ujjatlan szürke felső, kar és vállvédő, meg egy kis éjfúria nyaklánc volt rajta, alul pedig tapadós farmer, meg egy fekete bőrcsizma kis fekete szőrmével. Nagyon tetszett, ezután magamat is megnéztem. Hajam hosszú barna, enyhén hullámos lett, szemem pedig kristályként csillogott. Ezt is értsd szó szerint. A felső, ami rajtam volt közepesen hosszú ujjú, bézs színű felső lett, kevés fehér szőrmével. Nyakamban egy "nemtudomkivennimilyen" formájú medál fénylett, ami be kell valljam, tetszett. Szintén tapadós farmer volt rajtam - Mi ez? Valami viking szokás a tapadós farmer? De mindegy is. - és egy combig érő rövid barna-fekete szoknya. Lábamon vastag csizma, ami elég jól nézett ki rajtam és azon is volt egy kis szőrme. Végül egy jéghegyekkel borított hely felé vetettem egy pillantást, és akkor hittem el, hogy Niki nem egy álomban hitt. Ezután egy képvillanást láttam és a faluban álltam.

 _Itt állok, s nem tehetek semmit. Moccanni sem bírok. Miért van ez? Majd megpillantok valamit. Ott áll előttem Asztrid Hofferson kb. 10 lépés távolságra. Majd hirtelen összeesik. Senki sincs mellette, hogy elkapja. Próbálok menni de nem megy. Majd aztán a feje koppan a földön - mint, ha lassított felvételt játszanának le a Sony Xperia XZ Premium-mal. Nos, mivel ez nem a reklám helye, ezért inkább folytatom. Majd egy hatalmas vértócsa közepén fekszik, ami a fejéből szivárog ki. Majd aztán képszakadás. Mint, ha valaki azt akarná, hogy ne lássak valamit. Majd egy kis vénasszony mellett nyitom ki a szememet. Biztos ő lehet a gyógyító. Eközben körül nézem, s azt láttam, hogy a "csapat" mindenhol fekszik, néhányan alszanak is. Biztos régóta itt vannak. Majd aztán észreveszem, hogy Asztrid elkezd mozogni, s mindenki felkel. Viszont mindenki meglepődik azon, amit a lány beszél:_

 _-Kik vagytok, és hol vagyok? Egyáltalán, ki vagyok?_ \- És újabb képszakadás, de már tudok mozogni.

Majd pislogok párat és a többiek állnak előttem. Hugh, szerencsém van, hogy ez egy álom. Vagy mégsem? De inkább nem az. Szerintem egy látomás.

-Láttam valamit... - nem hiszem, hogy Petrával... mármint Melenával egyszerre kezdtünk beszélni, és ugyan azt a mondatot. - Hogy mi? - és már megint egyszerre. Vajon ő is azt látta amit én? Aztán hallottam egy hangot, ami azt kérdezte: "Te is egy emléket láttál?" Szerintem ez Melena lehetett. Más nem kérdezne ilyet. De nem mozgott a szája, szóval lehet, hogy telepatikusan átküldte? Nem... Az lehetetlen. Ilyen szerintem nincsen. Ezután én jutottam szóhoz.

-Nos... Ööö. Elég fura... Ööö. Mármint nem az, amit láttam, hanem az, amit történni fog? - kijelentésem a végére már kérdésbe ment át, és eléggé elbizonytalanodtam. - Azt láttam, hogy Asztrid? ööö, összeesik, vagy elájul, vagy kitudja mi történik vele, de a földön fog feküdni egy vértócsa közepén. Ööö. Aztán egy másik jelenetnél voltam, amikor az volt, hogy amikor felébredett, nem tudta, hogy ki ő, hol van és mit keres ott.

-Ez szörnyű. Mikor történik? - Hikari megint kezdi.

-Hát, ami azt illeti, elég hamar, a nap állását nézve - ekkor felmutattam az égre, hogy lássák, nem sok időnk van, csak néhány perc.

-Akkor sietnünk kellene - ajánlotta fel Melena.

-De nem tudunk olyan gyorsan futni. És ráadásként elég messze van a falu. Gyalog nekem 20 percbe tellett odaérni - vázolta fel a helyzetet Hilda.

-Akkor megpróbálom én! - hihetetlen, hogy Hikari mennyire elemében van. Aztán meg csak úgy eltűnt, s maga után már csak egy porcsíkot hagyott. Mi utána siettünk, hogy megállítsuk.

-Ideje lenne gyorsítani - mint valami parancsszót, úgy vettük Hilda mondatát. Rohantunk és láttuk a tömeget. Majd odarohantunk Hikarihoz, hogy megkérdezzük mindenről, de Hablaty jött és mindent kikérdezett... Gothihoz menet pedig mi faggattuk Hikarit, hogy árulja el, mi is történt. Majd miután Asztrid is felébredt, Hablaty közölt velünk valamit...

-Nos... Az van, hogy ma este lenne egy bál, amire saját készítésű ruhát kell viselni. Meg még egy valami... A sárkányaitoknak is ott kell lenniük, de tudom, hogy még nincs. Szóval délután öt óráig kereshettek sárkányt, ha nem találtok, választok nektek az istállóból egyet. És majd öt órától pedig jelentkezzetek Hangánál, aki segít majd nektek a ruhával meg minden ilyesmi. De még mielőtt elmentek, szeretném tudni a neveteket - nem tudtuk, hogy mire kell, de azért bemondtuk. - Köszönöm. Nos, akkor mehettek - ezután mindenki a maga útjára ment és Hikari már megint eszméletlenül gyorsan elszáguldott. Én eldöntöttem, hogy elmegyek a kikötőbe, de egy csomó mindent láttam, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, hogy leülök pihenni. Ezután odarepült hozzám egy szürke sárkány, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy éjfúria. Ezután elég különös dolog történt velem.

-Szia. Miért búslakodsz? - a sárkány elkezdett hozzám beszélni férfi hangon és ettől én hanyatt estem azon a kis padon, amin ültem.

-Wháá! Mi történik? A sárkányok tudnak beszélni? Hilda miért nem mesélt erről nekem?

-Te érted amit mondok? - kérdezte eléggé ledöbbenten.

-Hát... Ami azt illeti igen. Nem tudom, hogy hogyan, de megértelek és ami a legrosszabb, hogy a barátnőm sem szólt róla. Amúgy meg milyen sárkány vagy?

-Kérlek szépen én egy Füstfúria vagyok és nehogy összekeverj engem azokkal a rémes Éjfúriákkal! Szörnyűek. Egyszerűen elviselhetetlenek.

-Miért? Mi történt? - kíváncsiskodtam.

-Annyi volt, hogy régen, mikor a világot a sárkányok és a fúriák lakták, volt 15 Ősi Fúria, akik fenntartották a békét és az élet körforgását. Én a leszármazottjaik egyike vagyok. E 15 fúriafaj alkotta a Fúriák Szövetségét, ami egyszer csak felbomlott. Ezt inkább nem is részletezném, mert túl hosszú lenne. Viszont a Vájatfúriák nagyon tudják a történetet, elejétől a végéig. Továbbadták utódaiknak és ez még ma is él. Igazából egyszer sikerült mindannyiunknak békét kötnie 10 lány által. A többi meg blablabla... Aztán tegnap pedig valakik megint elültették a viszály magját és már kelettől nyugatig mindenhol veszekedés van. Egyelőre az északiakat és a délieket kerülte el eddig a forgószél, de ha jól számítom, akkor hamarosan feljön és nem lesz jó vége - igazán értékes volt az információ, amivel szolgált. Ekkor támadt egy jó ötletem.

-Mivel én nekem sárkány kellene, úgy gondoltam, hogy te jó lennél. Nem arra használnálak, hogy kínozzalak téged, hanem, mit barát lennék a társad. Ezt értsd; te elviszel ahova szeretnék menni, én pedig ételt és otthont adok neked. Megfelel? Ja és akkor szabad adnom egy nevet neked? Nem szeretném, ha eltűnnél.

-Rendben. Elfogadom. És akkor mi lesz a nevem? - már nagyon kíváncsi volt, milyen nevet adok neki, amin az egész kis története alatt gondolkoztam. Végül megtaláltam a tökéleteset neki:

-Akkor legyen mondjuk Árnyék. Mit szólsz hozzá? - gondolom nagyon örülhetett neki, mert eléggé ugrált... Még beszélgettünk pár dologról, s sok mindent megtudtam a sárkányokról és a képességemről. Ami ezt illeti, én egy Időtlen vagyok, és belelátok egy ember múltjába, jelenébe és jövőjébe. Ez megy érintéssel, látással, később pedig majd ezek nélkül is. Akkor ezek szerint látással ment az egész, de Asztridnál nem tudom, hogy hogyan történt. Vele még nem találkoztam, szóval gyakorlatilag ez lehetetlen lett volna. Esetleg ez egy előjel lett volna, hogy segítsünk másokon? Hát akkor Hikari és én nagyon jó csapatot alkotnánk. De talán Melena is jó partner lenne. Róluk is megtudtam néhány dolgot. Hikari egy Futó és ezt akármikor ki tudja használni. Hamarosan pedig képes lesz olyan gyorsan futni, hogy 2 másodperc múlva már nem lesz látható egy sík vidéken. Melenáról megtudtam, hogy ő Memórialopó és képes mindenki emlékét megnézni. Mint valami gömbökkel teli szoba, úgy látja az emlékeket. Akármit képes lenne velük csinálni Árnyék szerint. Ha letakarja, akkor emlékezetkiesése lesz az illetőnek és lesznek olyan dézsa vu érzései. De akár össze is törheti és akkor meg eltűnik az az emlék. De akár össze is kavarhatja, akkor az illető összezavarodik. De meg is nézheti, így megtudja, mi történt. Hilda pedig Érző, aki érzi az érzelmeket, hallja a gondolatokat és erősebbek az érzékszervei. Szóval ennyit tudtam meg mindenkiről. Azt mondta még Árnyék, hogy Vájatfúria tekintetem van, mert egyszer megcsillant. Nem tudom, hogy miből veszi, azt sem tudom, hogy mit jelent, de biztos van valami köze hozzánk. Ezek után visszamentünk a főtérre, s azután olyan dolog történt, amire nem vártunk...

* * *

 **Hupszi, elfelejtettem kirakni tegnap ezt a részt, de itt van most már. Akkor majd valamikor jövök jövő héten**


	5. A bál eleje De vajon mikor lesz vége?

*Én szemszögem*  
(Irány vissza a jelen)

Miután odaértünk Hikarihoz, elkezdtük volna kifaggatni, de Hablaty közbe lépett, így mi csak Gothihoz menet kérdezgettük. Miután Asztrid magához tért, Hablaty felénk fordult:

-Nos... Az van, hogy ma este lenne egy bál, amire saját készítésű ruhát kell viselni. Meg még egy valami... A sárkányaitoknak is ott kell lenniük, de tudom, hogy még nincs. Szóval délután öt óráig kereshettek sárkányt, ha nem találtok, választok nektek az istállóból egyet. És majd öt órától pedig jelentkezzetek Hangánál, aki segít majd nektek a ruhával meg minden ilyesmi. De még mielőtt elmentek, szeretném tudni a neveteket - nem tudtuk, hogy mire kell, de azért bemondtuk. - Köszönöm. Nos, akkor mehettek - ezután mindenki a maga útjára ment és Hikari már megint eszméletlenül gyorsan elszáguldott. Én úgy döntöttem, hogy a tengerparton keresek valami sárkányt. Mikor odaértem, semmi különös dolgot nem láttam, majd egy sárkánysikolyt hallottam... A hang iránya felé futottam és akkor azt láttam, amitől rettegtem. Egy sárkány, pontosabban valamilyen fúria - mert igazából nagyon Éjfúriás volt a kinézete - egyik szárnya egy kisebb adag kő alá szorult. Elindultam, hogy segítsek neki, de ő rám mordult.

-Ne, hogy közelebb jöjj! - nagyon mérges és nagyon feszült volt, a hangján is hallatszott. De én nem hallgattam rá.

-Csak segíteni szeretnék - próbáltam kedvesen hozzá szólni, hogy azért tudjak is tenni valamit.

-Ha igazán segíteni szeretnél, akkor tűnj el innen! - hangja egyre mérgesebbé vált, érzései pedig rám is átragadtak.

-Ha ennyire szeretnél meghalni, akkor legyen! De tudd, én csak le akartam szedni azokat a köveket a szárnyadról! - hihetetlen mennyire képes vagyok átvenni egyes lények tulajdonságait. Most már ordítoztam vele, majd meglepődve tapasztaltam, hogy visszahőkölt, amitől én is. - Bocsánat. Nem akartam kiabálni, csak képes vagyok mások tulajdonságait átvenni.

-Hagyjuk. Én is szoktam ilyen lenni, főleg a szüleimmel. Habár már rég elköltöztem otthonról, még a mai napig visszajárok meglátogatni őket és... Várj! Te érted, amit mondok?

-Nos. Igen? - mondtam kérdésnek hangzóan.

-Nos. Ez. Remek! - nem számítottam ilyen válaszra de mindegy is. Ezek után pedig elkezdtünk beszélgetni gyakorlatilag mindenről, majd fél négy lett.

-Esetleg lennél a sárkányom? Mármint tudod, akivel együtt dolgozhatok, játszhatok és beszélgethetek. Mi a válaszod?

-Hát nem is tudom... Legyen akkor egy igen. És akkor nevet is kell rám akasztanod, hogy megtalálj engem.

-Hát igazából nem lenne nehéz a nagy tömegben megtalálni egy... Tulajdonképpen milyen sárkány is vagy?

-Én Vájatfúria lennék kedves. Az Ősi Fúriák leszármazottja vagyok és további 13 fajtársammal alkotjuk a Fúriák Szövetségét. Régen még viszályban voltunk egymással. Az Éjfúriák az eget akarták uralni, de sajnos mindannyiunknak vannak szárnyai, szóval ezzel senki sem értett egyet. Majd jöttek a Földfúriák, hogy akkor ők lemondanának a szárnyalásról a földért cserébe, de itt meg a Természetfúriák beleszóltak, mert úgy gondolták, hogy a föld őket illeti. Ezek után a Fényfúriák is kikérték maguknak a nappalt, de itt meg a Nap- és a Tűzfúriák állták útjukat. Még mi is veszekedtünk a Kristályfúriákkal a sötét helyekért, pedig semmi okunk nem lett volna rá. Rá két évre pedig jött 10 személy, akik jobb belátásra térítettek minket. Mindenki megvolt egészen mostanáig. Tegnap halottam, hogy újra elkezdődött a harc az Orkán- és az Időjárásfúriák között. Ma pedig újra nem tértek jó belátásra az Erő- és a Rémfúriák. Mindenhol van viszály valamilyen szinten, de remélem nem lesz súlyos, vagy esetleg valakik megint megoldják, de most véglegesen - figyelemmel kísértem végig a mondandóját. Elég fura volt. Nem is hittem, hogy a sárkányoknak is van történetük. Majd egy kicsit ledöbbent, mert valamit látott, szóval megkérdeztem. - Nos a szemed felcsillogott, pontosabban ragyogott. És mivel zöld, ezért a megállapításom az, hogy Éjfúria tekinteted van... - itt képzeljetek valami képszakadást, mint amikor a sorozatodba egy kis fekete képkockát látsz egy pillanatra. Egyáltalán mi az az Éjfúria tekintet? - Igazából még én sem tudom, hogy mit jelent, de találkoztam már Lángfúria tekintetű lánnyal is. Neki az volt a képessége, hogy tüzet tud gyújtani a kezével, s gyakorlatilag ugyanazokat a képességeket birtokolta, mint a Tüzesek. Ó! Tökre kiment a fejemből! Te még nem is tudsz a Kivetettekről.

-Milyen vetettek? - nem értettem, mire akar ezzel célozni, így ezt vágtam gyorsan rá.

-A Kivettettek. Felsőbbrendű lények, amiért a vikingek; zárójelben azok, akik sárkányokat ölnek; elűzik őket a szigetükről, legrosszabb esetben megölik. Szóval, kezdjük is, el, milyenek léteznek. Először is vannak az Időtlenek, akik képesek megmondani egy illető múltját, jelenét és jövőjét. Meg még a Futók, akik képesek olyan gyorsan futni, hogy 2 másodperc múlva már nem látod egy sík vidéken. De még vannak Tüzesek, akik képesek irányítani a tüzet, a tanultabbak pedig tudnak is csinálni a puszta elméjükkel. Léteznek Havasok és Légiek is, de ezekről csak annyit tudok, hogy a Havasok havat tudnak irányítani, habár vannak olyanok is, akik a vízhez is értenek, az erősebbek képesek havazást is létrehozni. A Légiek pedig tudnak repülni és a felhőket is ők hozzák létre. Az idősebbek akár tornádót is tudnak idézni, de a kezdők csak gyenge szeleket. Hallottam még a Fúrókról is, akik a földet tudják irányítani. A képzettebbek tudnak a földbe ásni is, a tanultabbak már a sziklákat is kivájják. Anyukám még említett pár szót az Alvókról, akik képesek bárkit bármennyi időre elaltatni. De ez manapság már nagyon ritka, úgyhogy nem kell félni tőle. De még ott vannak a Sárvetők, akik a sarat irányítják, a Robbantók, akik, ha hozzá érnek bizonyos dolgokhoz, az fel fog robbanni, az Emelők, akik bármit fel tudnak emelni és elmozdítani, az Értők, akik beszélni tudnak bármelyik állattal, meg az Alakváltók, akik képesek bármivé átváltozni. Habár ott vannak a Memórialopók, akik képesek mindenki emlékét megnézni. Mint valami gömbökkel teli szoba, úgy látják az emlékeket. Akármit képesek lennének velük csinálni. Ha letakarják, akkor emlékezetkiesése lesz az illetőnek és lesznek olyan dézsa vu érzései. De akár össze is törhetik és akkor meg eltűnik az az emlék. De akár össze is kavarhatják, akkor az illető összezavarodik. De meg is nézhetik, így megtudják, mi történt. És legutolsó sorban a legfelsőbbrendűek; a kivetettek kivetettjei pedig az Érzők. Ebből nagyon kevés van, és aki ilyen képesség birtokába jut, meg tudja változtatni a világ nézeteit. Emellett még érzik az érzelmeket, hallják a gondolatokat és erősebbek az érzékszerveik is. Szóval ennyi lenne a kiselőadásom. Milyen volt?

-Ööö. Nos. Nem is tudom. Egy kicsit elég sok volt. Mármint nem túl sok, hanem a memóriámhoz képest sok. De várjunk csak! Akkor én egy Érző vagyok?

-Hogy mi? Te lennél AZ az Érző, akiről még jóval korábban egy Melena nevű Időtlen megmondta, hogy az akkori Hildának a leszármazottja - aki Futó volt - lesz az, aki megmenti a világot?

-Hát nagyon úgy látszik. Amúgy a barátomat Melenának hívják, aki ezek szerint egy Memórialopó. Mert, ha Nala Időtlen; amit azért feltételezek, mert látta Asztrid „jövőjét"; akkor ő csak az lehet; akkor más nem láthat dolgokat, csak egy Memórialopó. Szerinted ez lehetséges? Mármint egy Futó leszármazottja egy Érző? Esetleg el tudnád sorolni, hogy a többieknek mi volt a képessége? Ja és a nevüket is mond légyszi!

-Hilda akkor Futó volt, Melena Időtlen, Eliza Légi, Nala Emelő, Helena Robbantó, Dyra Fúró, Hikari Értő, Elina Tüzes, Karina Memórialopó és Lillandél Alakváltó volt. Megfelelt? - valójában nem is volt fogalma, hogy ez mennyire tökéletes volt. De vajon honnan ismeri őket?

-Te honnan ismered őket? - tettem fel a kérdést. Nem várt választ kaptam. Valójában mostanában mindenre nem várt választ kapok.

-Ők voltak azok, akik békét teremtettek köztünk egy időre. Igazából csak ezer évre, mert ezer éve fejeződött be az előző viszálykodás. Amúgy meg, miért kérded?

-Nos, hát az van, hogy a barátaimat is így hívják.

-WOAW! Ti lesztek a következő generáció, akik örökre megszűntetik a viszályt a Fúriák Szövetségében! ÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - ez a sárkány most komolyan fangörcsöt kapott? Nem hiszem el, hogy mi lennénk a következő generáció, akik megszabadítják a világot a Fúriák viszályától. Ez gyakorlatilag lehetetlen. De mi van, ha igaz? Aztán elkezdett megint világítani a szemem és a körmeim feketék lettek. Nem értettem, hogy mi történik.

-Mi történik? - kérdeztem, és ekkor váratlan dolgot tett. Felkapott a hátára és elrepült Hibbantról. Ezután egy lakatlan szigeten kötöttünk ki, ahol a kínok kínját éltem át. Olyan fájdalmakon mentem keresztül, hogy el sem tudjátok képzelni. A körmeim után a lábam és a karjaim kezdtek el feketedni, majd farokszárnyam nőtt, hátamon pedig éjfekete szárnyak jelentek meg. Ezután mindent máshogy láttam. Olyan volt, mint ha szépiában lenne a világ. És nem tudtam két lábra állni, mindig visszaestem és olyan magas lettem 4 kézlábon, mint Kristal. Igen Kristal, mert út közben elneveztem. Majd bele nézetem a szemébe, ami tükörként szolgált most. Megláttam benne magamat... egy Éjfúriaként? Mi történt? Átváltoztam Éjfúriává? Az lehetetlen.

-Ezekkel most hogyan tudok repülni? Egyáltalán hogyan kell?

-Ez nagyon egyszerű. Egy kicsit rogyassz be mind a 4 mancsoddal, emeld fel mind 2 szárnyadat és mikor felugrassz, csapd le - ezután megpróbáltam, hátha sikerül és lássatok csodát, sikerült. Szerencsémre még fenn is maradtam a levegőben. Gyakoroltuk egy kicsit a fel és leszállást, majd a repülést, ezután elindultunk vissza Hibbantra. Úgy döntöttünk, hogy vállalva a következményeket, berepülünk a városba a főnöki házhoz. Ezek után valahogy sikerült vissza változni és bekopogtam. Hablaty ajtót nyitott és csodálkozással nézte a sárkányomat. Majd betessékelt. Ezután meséltem neki, hogy mi történt, mit tudtam meg és a többi. Elképedve hallgatta a történetet, s mivel az előadás végére 4 óra lett, úgy döntött, nekem adja azt a megtisztelő szerepet, hogy én leszek a bejelentő az esti ünnepségen, ezért készítettet nekem egy megfelelő ruhát. Amint felvettem, az éjfekete ruha olyan galaxis szerű hatásúvá vált. Nagyon úgy tűnt, mint a világűr. Ezek után oda adtam neki a hegedűt, készítettünk pár hangszert és elkezdtük kiválogatni a tulajdonosaikat. További 3 hegedű készült, azok pedig 3 igen szép hölgynek tulajdonába jutottak. A dob Takonypócnak került és lett 2 vokalista hölgyemény is. Lett még 2 cselló, 2 lánynak és 2 nagybőgő, 2 srácnak. Gyorsan összeszedtük őket, és elkezdtük a próbát. Mindenkinek sikerült találnom egy-egy szólamot, szóval senki sem maradt üres. A vokalista lányoknak megtanítottam a részüket, majd Hablaty következett. Neki nehezebb volt, mert őt hegedülni is meg kellett tanítanom és a dalt is ő énekelte, szóval neki még a szöveg is kellett... Nem volt könnyű menet, de végül minden úgy alakult, hogy tökéletes lett. Ezután 10-20 percet töltöttünk egy zongora elkésztésével, ami egy másik dalhoz kellett, hogy biztosra menjünk, ezen pedig Valka játszott. És még gitár is lett a végén, amit Fafej szólaltatott meg. Ezt is betanítottuk a bandának, hogy jól tudja mindenki. Ez után Hangához mentem, hogy igazítson a ruhán, de akármit is csinált, az mindig megváltozott. Alulra próbált felrakni néhány csipkét, de az is olyan galaxis mintájúvá vált. Úgy felidegelte magát, hogy már csak mintát rakott rá és azokat igazítgatta. Ezután megérkezett Nala is, oldalán; ha tippelnem kéne; egy Füstfúriával.

-Látom, te is találtál magadnak sárkányt.

-Hát igen. De hol van a tied? - kérdezte egy kicsit meglepődve.

-Az enyém Hablatynál tölti az időt Fogatlannal. Tudod, magamnak találtam egy Vájatfúriát és Hablaty szeretné megnézni közelebbről, ugyanis az Éjfúrián kívül nem találkozott más fúriákkal. De ha jól látom, te is egy ékes fúriát találtál magadnak, mégpedig egy Füstfúriát.

-Örvendek kisasszony. A nevem Árnyék, és pontosabban én találtam rá Nalára - kezdte az elég udvarias bemutatkozást a fiú sárkány.

-Én Hilda vagyok. Gondolom Nala mesélt rólam pár szót - erre bólintott, s bebizonyosodott, hogy igaz. - Esetleg te nem mesélnél magadról? Már mindent tudok a fúriákról, de a konkrét fajokról semmit.

-Nos. Kezdjük azzal, hogy hasonló képességekkel rendelkezek, mint a Füstlehellők, az Éjfúriák és a Légfúriák. Azaz füstöt tudok kibocsátani, el tudok tűnni a sötétben és szeleket tudok kavarni füsttel. A következő az, hogy SOHA NE TÉVESSZ ENGEM ÖSSZE MÁS FÚRIÁKKAL! És asszem ennyi, amit illik tudni rólam és rólunk.

-Okké. Figyelj Nala. Ha esetleg megváltozik a ruha rajtad, akkor ne aggódj. Mást is tudsz - Ez után visszamentem kedvenc fúriámhoz, Kristalhoz. Majd még Hablattyal átbeszéltük az este menetét, hogy majd 10 óra tájt adja elő a dalt, és addig még van egy csomó dolgunk. Bementünk a nagyterembe, amit elkezdtünk füzérekkel és fénysorokkal díszíteni. Egy kis színpadot is rendeztünk, amire beraktuk a dobot és a zongorát. Valójában az összes hangszert elhelyeztük rajta és utána még rendeztünk egy utolsó próbát. Kőfej őrködött, hogy senki se jöjjön se be, se közel. A főpróba nagyon jól sikerült, s ezután eldöntötték a többiek, hogy elviszik a kottát, hogy gyakoroljanak. Azután pedig én gyakoroltam a magánszámomat, ha már újra összeáll a Habsztrid (már hivatalos). Ez a dal meglepetés lesz és egyedül Kőfej tud róla. Benne megbízok, mert nem olyan, mint a bátyja, hogy mindent elárul. De térjünk is vissza. Miután kimentem egy karrántást éreztem, s miután odanéztem, láttam, hogy Asztrid az. Hát még is ki lenne, aki elrángatna engem.

-Figyi. Tudom, hogy Hablaty téged nevezett ki bemondónak, szóval mindent tudsz, hogy mi fog történni ma este. Ki vele! Mit titkol Hablaty? - ezek után úgy néztem rá, mint aki nem értené, hogy mit mond.

-Tessék? - kérdeztem.

-Tudom, hogy tudod, szóval ne játszd meg magadat!

-De én tényleg nem értem miről beszélsz - nem csoda, hogy egy színjátszó csoportot alakítottunk a lányokkal, mert ez nagyon jól megy nekünk.

-Rendben. Akkor hiszek neked. De rajtad tartom a szememet!

-Oké - ezek után mind a dolgunkra mentünk. Úgy döntöttünk a lányokkal, hogy délután még áthívjuk a többieket is a bálra. Először Rebeka és Réka jött. Rebeka mivel a Dyra név mellett döntött, így hát szólítanom most már ekképpen kell. Réka viszont a Karina nevet választottam. Nem tudom, hogy honnan jött, de ez mindegy is. Miután átléptünk, vetettem egy pillantást mindkettőjükre. Először Dyrára néztem. Hihetetlen, hogy mekkora változáson esett át, amint átment a kapun. Haja gyönyörűen feltűzött lett, s természetesen barna. Szeme sárga volt, amit be kell valljak még sosem láttam. De citromsárga. Szóval ez eléggé hihetetlen. Felsője rövidujjú fehér lett, alatta egy nagyon világoskék színű vékony pulcsi volt rajta. Volt a kezén egy gyönyörűen megmunkált karkötő és egy kesztyű, ami bőrből készült, s nem volt ujja. Alul tapadós farmer lett neki, de nem volt hozzá szoknya. Csizmája hófehér, enyhén barnára színezett szőrmével lett díszítve és néhány kisebb csattal lett felszerelve. Szóval tényleg megváltozott. Valójában eddig mindenki nagy változáson esett át, tehát nincs miről beszélnem. Majd Karinára esett tekintetem. Haja lila lett, a végén nagy loknikkal. Szeme sötétebb barna lett, mint Nalának, de gondolom ennek oka van. Ruhája az arany és a piros színeket váltotta, de volt egy-két zöld is benne. Volt neki néhány aranykarkötője, és egy arany nyaklánca. Alul tapadós farmer és egy szép pirosra színezett bőrszoknya volt látható. Volt neki még egy szép, fekete és barna árnyalatos csizmája is. Majd bekísértem őket a faluba, ahol bemutattam őket Hablatynak és utána kerestek nekik egy ideiglenes sárkányt és készítettek egy-egy ruhát. Ezek után visszamentem és Tamival, Edinával, Nikivel és Gabival találtam szembe magamat. Nekik a nevük sorban Helena, Elina, Eliza és Lillandél lett. Tamira futott először a pillantásom. Na jó, nem írom le sokszor, amit eddig, de muszáj: Teljesen megváltozott! Haja, ha ki lenne engedve, tuti a bokájáig érne, de így befonva combközépig ért neki. Szeme nem olyan sötét, de nem is olyan világos narancssárga színű lett pirossal keverve és csillámlott. Ruhája sárga lett néhány lila színnel megfűszerezve. Karján egy kék karkötő, nyakát körbe fonta egy lánc. Alul tapadós farmer volt neki is, de szintén szoknya nélkül és egy sötétbarna csizma, ami apró kövekkel lett díszítve. Majd Elina jött. Haja aranysárga lett egy hosszú piros csíkkal és a bokájáig ért. Szeme szürkés színekben pompázott. Felsője a szürke és az ősz színeit adta vissza, vagyis olyan narancssárgás feelinget adott. Alul tapadós farmer, csizmája szürkés lett, a talpa pedig fa hatású. Ezek után Elizára esett tekintetem. Haja hosszú egyenes lett. A színe fura volt, ugyanis a feje tetején még fekete, majd egyre lentebb világosabb lett. Vagyis a színek így folytatták: fekete-barna-szőkés barna-szőke. Szóval egy eléggé fura, mégis gyönyörű hajszíne lett. A szeme, mint a tenger mélye, olyan kék volt, sőt egy kicsit szikrázott is. Ruhája káprázatos volt. Sötétkék rövidujjú felső, alatta egy világosabb kék színű vékony pulcsi volt rajta. Vállán volt védő, s a térdén is. Ha már itt tartunk, alul tapadós farmer volt rajta és egy barna szoknya, ami a térdéig ért. Volt rajta egy siklót formáló nyaklánc, meg egy vékony lánckarkötő is. Szóval ő lett a divat megtestesítője. Majd Lillandél tekintett velem farkasszemet Na jó. Rajta is egészen meglepődtem, hiszen nem ilyen változásra számítottam. De ezt eddig mivel minden jellemzésnél leírtam, most sem szerettem volna kihagyni. Haja félig leengedett, félig feltűzött, barna lett, néhol szőke tincsekkel. Szeme türkizesen csillogott. Ezt értsd szó szerint, mert tényleg csillogott. Felül egy elég sötét kék színű könyékig érő felső volt rajta. Nyakában egy szépen faragott gyémánt és arany keverékéből álló medál díszelgett. Alul farmer volt rajta, és egy barna szoknya, olyan Asztridos. Lábán barna bőrcsizma volt egy kevés fekete csíkkal megfűszerezve. Szóval olyan zebra mintás lett, csak épp a fehér helyett barna volt. Tehát ő is jócskán megváltozott - de ezt eddig mindig leírtam, miért is hagyjam ki most? Majd velük is bementem a faluba, sárkányt kerestünk, és Hangához vezettem őket ruhakészítésre. Ezek után felvettem a ruhámat, mert hamarosan este lesz, majd megkerestem a többieket, hogy megnézzem őket is, milyenek lettek. Melenának egy szürkés-kék szoknyás és csillogós, világoskék felsős ruhát varázsolt Hanga piros fodrokkal. A cipője piros lett kis aranygombokkal. Nala nagyon szép ruhát kapott. Míg a felső része zöld, addig az alsó része a ruhának kék lett, alul színátmenetben világosodott. A hajában egy cseresznyevirághoz hasonlító virágot tűzött egy kis lila csillaggal. A ruhája is csillagokkal volt terítve, úgy, mint nekem. Hikarinak is más lett a ruhája. Szettje igazán testhez simuló lett és a zöld és szürke árnyalataiban játszott. Középen neki is csillogott, mint mindenkinek. Haját feltűzte egy kontyba és egy kék virágot tűzött bele. Dyra ruhája is csillagosan csillogott, de neki kék és lila színekből állott a szettje. Karina piros, térdig érő ruhát viselt, amin arany színű gyémántok voltak, a szoknyarész pedig ragyogott. Cipője fodros lett, vörös ki kavicsokkal díszítve. Karján 2-2 aranykarkötő, nyakában kis piros fodor volt. Helenának is más lett a ruhája. Hajában csillagos fejpánt volt arany színben, felül pirosan csillogott a ruhája, bal vállán egy kék virág volt látható. Derekán egy bordó színű öv volt egy nappal díszítve. Középen a ruha zöld, sárga és piros árnyalatokban díszlett, alatta kék virágok, alul pedig egy lila, lenge szoknyarész lett neki. Cipője is arany volt és egy szalag futott fel a combja közepéig. A cipőn is látható volt a kék virágocska. Elina a haját összefogta, és egy kis szürke és barna árnyalatos gyémánt alakú dísszel tette szebbé, haja végét begöndörítette. Nyakában szürke virágok voltak, amik hasonlítottak a napraforgóra. A ruha az ősz színeit tükrözte, habár még nyár van. Az öv szürke lett, csakúgy, mint a szoknyarész, aminek az alját egy arany színű szalag futotta körbe és a szoknya maga az égboltot verte vissza. Cipője hasonló lett, mint Helenáé, csak neki szürke volt és az a szürke napraforgó díszlett rajta. Eliza is más lett. Haját ő is copfba fogta és egy hasonló alakú dísszel fogta körbe, mint Elina. Ruhája a kék és a rózsaszín színeit tükrözte vissza. Kis gyémánt alakú kövekkel díszített vállvédő volt rajta, derekát egy rózsaszín szalag kötötte meg, egy picivel lentebb, pedig 2 gyémántból formázott szívecske tette elegánssá a ruhát, de még az is rájátszott, hogy csillogott. Végül Lillandél következett. Amint megláttam, lesokkoltam. Hajába egy gyémántszerű almát formázó zöld színű csatot tett és néhány rózsaszín virággal díszítette. Ruhája a zöld és a narancssárga összes árnyalatát visszatükrözte. Igaz, hogy a cipője nagyrészt szürkésfekete volt, mint zöld, de az is nagyon szép lett, szoknyája pedig szintén csillagos volt, mint mindenkinek. Hanga igazán kitett magáért még az utolsó percekben is. Ezek után elindultunk sárkányainkkal a bálba. Már javában folyt a mulatság. Zene és mézsör mindenütt, amerre a szem ellát. Sokféle sárkány volt látható. Ekkor fel véltem fedezni egy kék hajú lányt. Erre nem igazán számítottam, mert amint felém pillantott, a szeme felragyogott és akkor jöttem rá valamire. Ő az, akit kerestem. Ő az, aki idehozott minket. Ő a kislány!

* * *

 **Nos, kész is van ez is, mármint volt elég netem felrakni. Remélem holnap vagy ma tudok jönni a következő résszel, de addig is a viszont olvasásra!**


	6. Fuss a végtelenbe és tovább!

*Hikari szemszöge*  
(És megint visszaugrunk. De csakis miattatok)

Miután Asztrid felébredt, már furdalta az oldalamat a kíváncsiság, hogy mi történt vele, de ezt sajnos egyikünk sem tudta meg. Ezután Hablaty felénk fordult és elkezdte mondani a mondanivalóját:

-Nos... Az van, hogy ma este lenne egy bál, amire saját készítésű ruhát kell viselni. Meg még egy valami... A sárkányaitoknak is ott kell lenniük, de tudom, hogy még nincs. Szóval délután öt óráig kereshettek sárkányt, ha nem találtok, választok nektek az istállóból egyet. És majd öt órától pedig jelentkezzetek Hangánál, aki segít majd nektek a ruhával meg minden ilyesmi. De még mielőtt elmentek, szeretném tudni a neveteket - nem tudtuk, hogy mire kell, de azért bemondtuk. - Köszönöm. Nos, akkor mehettek.

-Oksi - és elrohantam. Nem tudom, hogy merre voltam, de egy magas helyen kötöttem ki. Egyszer csak megjelent előttem (pontosabban kijött egy barlangból) egy szürkéskék színű sárkány. Nem hittem, hogy ilyen gyorsan megleszek a sárkány kereséssel. Ezután, mint ha bekapcsolt volna egy hatodik érzékszervem azt parancsolva, hogy beszéljek a sárkányhoz.

-Szia. Én Hikari vagyok - ezzel magamra is vontam a figyelmét, mert egy elég dühös arckifejezéssel a tudtomra adta, hogy ne zavarjam.

-Nem látod, hogy nem szeretnék veled foglalkozni? - mi!? Ez a sárkány most hozzám beszél!? - Nem hallod? Ne bámulj!

-Tudod, nem bámulnálak, ha az én világomban, ahonnan én jöttem lennének sárkányok, akik hozzám beszélnek

-Mi a...? Te érted, amit mondok?

-Hát... Azt hittem, ez normális itt. Amúgy meg, te milyen sárkány vagy?

-Minek kell ezt tudnod? Viking vagy, nem? Akkor keress utána! - ezután magasabbra repült a hegyen de én előtte termettem.

-Nem vagyok viking! Sőt, nem is vagyok e világi - ezen igazán meglepődött, mert köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Majd a szemembe nézett és elsápadt. Már, ha egy sárkány el tud sápadni.

-Gyere velem - majd egyre feljebb mentünk, de annyira kanyargós volt az út, hogy majdnem kibicsaklottam... kétszer is. De felértem és egy nagyobb barlanggal találtam szembe magamat. Furcsállottam, hogy láttam, amikor bementem, mert máskor már a fal után keresnék ilyenkor. Nem értettem, hogy miért van ez most. Követtem a sárkányt, aki elvezetett engem még több sárkányhoz, akik nagyon hasonlítottak rá.

-Woaw! - csak ennyi jött ki a számom, amire az összes sárkány rám figyelt pont úgy, ahogy mi Hildára még Karcagon. Elkezdtek rám morogni, hogy maradjak csöndben, mert voltak, akik aludtak. - Ja, oké - ezek után addig mentünk, míg egy sárkány sem volt látható. Ezek után feltűnt előttem egy nagy szürke kristály, amin sárkányok voltak láthatók.

-Uram. Megtaláltam - nem értettem, hogy kire érti ezt, és ki az az uram.

-Köszönöm szépen. Elmehetsz - majd elszállt és a sok sárkány a kristályokon egyszerre fordult felém. Ha azt mondanám neked, hogy olyan ijesztő volt, amikor kilépett egy nagyobb sárkány, aki ugyanolyan volt, mint a kristályokon levő, akkor te nem hinnéd el, de élőben sokkal rémisztőbb. Szóval előjött és elkezdett beszélni. - Kitalálom, a neved Hikari.

-De ezt honnan...

-És Futó vagy - vágott közbe.

-Az mi?

-Akkor ezek szerint még nem tudsz semmit. Hadd vezesselek be a fúriák történelmébe. Én vagyok a Mindentudó, de te csak úgy ismerhetsz, hogy a Halhatatlan. Onnan van a "nevem", hogy én megéltem az ezer évvel ezelőtti fúriaviszályt. Én még jobban tudom az egészet, mint a Vájatfúriák, mert én ott voltam és átéltem az egészet. Kezdjük is azzal, hogy összesen 15 fajta fúria létezik. Név szerint az Éj-, a Kristály-, a Víz-, a Vájat-, a Fény-, a Tűz-, az Orkán-, az Erő-, a Lég-, a Rém-, a Természet-, az Időjárás-, a Föld-, a Nap- és a Füstfúriák. Mi Kristályfúriák vagyunk és régen a Vájatfúriákkal voltunk ellenségek. Viszont volt egy jóbarátom, aki közülük való volt. Nagyon jó viszonyba lettünk és sokszor eljártunk együtt sok helyre. Ő mesélt nekem a történelemről, én pedig a Fúriákról. Ez volt az erősségünk. A Kristályfúriák ugyanis tudnak minden Fúriáról, míg a Vájatfúriák a történelmet fújták oda s vissza. Aztán ő és a családja elköltözött délebbre, mi pedig a falkával északabbra és otthagytuk a viszálykodás és a barátkozás helyszínét. Ez a sziget nem volt más, mint amin most állunk, Hibbant-szigetnek nevezték a helyiek. Ők lementek az Ádáz-szigetre amíg mi a Számkivetett sziget névre hallgató helyen telepedtünk meg. Gyakran küldtünk egymásnak Fúria-Postát, mert ez volt az egyetlen módja a kapcsolattartásnak. Minden nap kaptunk egymástól üzenetet, de egyik nap nem kaptam vissza. Ezután eltelt egy hét és akkor már tudtam, hogy már nem él e világban. Az volt életem legszomorúbb napja, és akkor felrepültem olyan magasra egy viharban, hogy kétszer is belém csapott a villám, de harmadjára már minden elsötétült és egy hófehér helyen találtam magamat. Ekkor maga a Fúriák királynője, Xena állt meg előttem azt mondva, hogy:

"Belőled, Ó hatalmas Halhatatlan, lesz a fúriák Mindentudója. Te leszel a halhatatlan halandó, a sárkányok leghatalmasabbik halandó halhatatlanja, aki majd egyszer találkozik egy Futó lánnyal, aki nem ebből a világból származik és te eligazítod, hogy ő lesz barátaival a Megváltó, aki békét teremt a két világ között, melyet Ürességnek hívnak. Ekkor te el fogod mondani neki a történetedet és ezzel fejezed be. De utána belefogsz a viszálykodás részleteinek leírásához és azt is el kell mondanod, hogy békét teremtetek, de nem örökre. Pontosan ezer évvel a béke után kell, hogy megjelenjen nálad. Tanítsd meg neki a képessége irányítását, mert ezennel Főfúria lettél oldalamon. Míg én fentről irányítom sorsotokat, addig te odalent gondoskodsz arról, hogy minden az időben a megfelelő időpontban történjen. Be fogod járni a világot a békét hirdetve, majd ezer évvel a béke után visszaköltözöl a Kristályfúriákkal Hibbant-szigetre. Ott fog lenni a lány, és a saját sárkánya vezeti majd el hozzád, aki közületek való lesz."

Ezután már a földön találtam magamat, s idáig nem nagyon értettem, hogy miről beszélt nekem Xena, de ma te megmutattad nekem. S mivel még nem részleteztem neked a viszályt, akkor most megteszem. Egyszer régen, majdnem négyezer éve megjelent a világ. Ekkor jött Xena, a sárkányok úrnője és megteremtett egy szigetet, amin most is állunk. Ennek a szigetnek eleinte Fúriavölgy volt a neve. Idővel megjelent Asgard is az isteneivel, és az egyetlen szigetre, Fúriavölgyre teremtette meg saját imádóit, az embereket. A sárkányok barátságosan próbálták őket fogadni, és a viking népcsoportra hallgató emberek is erre törekedtek. Megvoltak néhány-száz évig, míg egy Éjfúria el nem kezdte rombolni a vikingek házait a plazmabombáival azzal érvelve, hogy megölték a kicsinyét. Az igazság viszont messze állt ettől, mert a vikingek nem is mertek a fészek közelébe menni. Szóval más volt az oka a pusztításnak. A közelben Xena vetélytársa, Xolary megteremtette a saját sárkányát, a Vörös Halált. Arra képes, hogy irányítása alá vonja a sárkányokat és manipulálja őket. Ez az Éjfúria pedig azt képzelte a sárkány hatására, hogy egy viking megölte a kicsinyét, erre ő feldühödött és elkezdte rombolni a falut. Erre az emberek elfogták, de másnapra a sárkány megszökött és azután már békén hagyta a falut és jó messze repült a világtól. Xena megsajnálta és megteremtette neki az Éjfúriák szigetét. Délre helyezkedik el, ahol minden Éjfúria szabadon él. Ezek után jött a többi sziget, amik sárkányok után kapták a nevüket. Ekkor nevezték át Fúriavölgyet Hibbant-szigetre. Sajnos nem tudom, hogy honnan jött ez a név, de az első törzsfőnökük neve Hablaty a Hibbant volt. Igazából nem is volt hibbant, csak saját találmányai sosem működtek. Ha jól tudom, akkor most Harákoló Hablaty Haddock a jelenlegi törzsfőnök neve. De ő nem is krákog, csak dadog, de ez most mindegy is. Akkor, ezek után minden sárkánynak saját szigete lett, de voltak vegyesek is. Szóval a vita azzal kezdődött, hogy a leghíresebb Fúriák, az Éjfúriák el akarták foglalni az eget, de ezzel senki sem értett egyet. Én és Vájatfúria társam, kívülről figyeltük az eseményeket. Volt, amit ő tudott és akkor elmesélte nekem, volt, amit én tudtam és akkor elmeséltem neki - szerintem eléggé választékos a szórendje. De ez már csak részlet kérdése. - Megtudtuk az összes vita feleit és a vitájuk tárgyait. Majd aztán jött 10 lány, akik Xena emberteremtményeiből származtak, akik természetfeletti erőt birtokoltak és elnevezte őket Kivetetteknek. Jelenleg 14 fajta létezik, de lehet, hogy van olyan is, amiről még nem tudok. Ők irányítják a sorsunkat a földön és akkoriban ők teremtettek békét közöttünk és megvoltunk egészen máig. Ma kezdődött el a viszály a Rém- és az Erőfúriák között, és most nemrég jutott tudtomra, hogy újra pereskednek az Orkán- és az Időjárásfúriák. Remélem nem fog felterjedni a baj és mi tovább élhetünk nyugodtan és békében, mint eddig. De viszont te még magadról nem meséltél. Mármint a másik világi életedről. Mert tudom, hogy nem innen valósi vagy, ugyanis felismerem őket.

-Oké. A valódi nevem Niki és egy város nevezetű helyről jöttem, melyet úgy hívnak, hogy Püspökladány.

-Érdekes. És milyen a "város"?

-Hát, semmi érdekes, csak épp másabb, mint ez a hely. Ott nincsenek sárkányok és semmi varázslatos lény. Mindenkinek van valami tehetsége és azzal foglalkozik. Nálunk a tanítás iskolákban folyik, amik az idő múlásával változnak. És most már a "második" iskolát járom ki.

-Mit értesz az alatt, hogy "második"?

-Mert három iskolába is jártam, csak kettő ugyan az volt, csak más épület. Más szóval a második iskolai éveimet kezdtem el idén. Vagy inkább tavaly? Igazából a nyári szünetet nem tudom, hova sorolni, mert a két iskolaév között van és akkor most már a következőhöz nézzük, vagy még az előzőhöz?

-Ez egy nagyon jó kérdésnek tűnik. Olyan, mint a "Mi volt előbb, a tyúk vagy a tojás?" kérdése. Akkor gondolom szeretnél tudni az elődjeidről és az akkori csapatról is - erre bólintottam. - Akkor kezdem. Futó elődöd sajnos nem létezett elég sok évszázadig, de Hikari nevű elődöd volt, aki Értő volt annak idején. Ő és 9 barátja tette lehetővé számunkra az ideiglenes békét, amit, mint mondtam, elkezdtek felbontani. Ha jól tudom, akkor volt egy 11-dik személy is, akit senki sem kedvelt, mert más stílust akart behozni. A neve Kiara volt és a Havasok képességét birtokolta. A karján festmények voltak, amit tetoválásoknak hívott, orrában és fülében ékszerek voltak láthatóak, amiket piercingnek nevezett. Vörös hajában rózsaszín tincsek voltak, amik nem igazán megszokottak a viking világban. És még így is barátok voltak. De a küldetésekre nem vitték őt magukkal, mert ő nem volt a csapat tagja. Emiatt ő mindig kis hóviharokat csinált a szobájában, mert nem akarta elfogadni a tényt, hogy ő még nem lehet benne a csapatban. Majd a béke után 10 évvel bevették őt is, de rá egy évre egyikük sem létezett tovább, csak Kiara. Ekkor határozta el, hogy egyedül folytatja azt, amit elkezdett a lányokkal. Ezután megélt még 90 évet és a temetésén minden szigetről elmentek, ahol segített. Azt mondják, hogy járja még mindig a szigeteket a békét hirdetve, és ott, ahol járt, soha többé nincs veszekedés már. De ez tényleg igaz, mert utam során, ahol jártam és ő is járt, ott mindenki békében élt. Igazából nem egyszer meglátogatott és szerintem igazán kedves lány. Nem értem, hogy miért nem vették be először a csapatba. De szerintem ennyit erről. Tudom, hogy már vissza kell menned a faluba a sárkányoddal, s én most az egyszer megengedem, hogy a falkánkból kiszálljon valaki azért, hogy egy emberrel megmentse a világot. Szabadna esetleg megmondanom, hogy Erőfúria tekinteted van? Csak azért, mert beszélgetésünk alatt legalább háromszor elvakított engem a szemed, mert villámként csillogott fel. Nem tudom, hogy te észrevetted-e, vagy tudtad-e, de ez igaz - ez a beszélgetés nagyon fura véget ért négy óra tájt. Még beszélgettünk egy tíz percet, majd újdon sült Kristályfúriámmal elindultam a faluba, és útközben elkezdtünk beszélgetni:

-Te mit kerestél abban a barlangban amúgy meg? - tettem fel végül a kérdés.

-Nos, egy kis magányra vágytam, de te megzavartál és úgy döntöttem, hogy elküldelek. De aztán te mindig előttem teremtél, és eszembe jutott, hogy mit mondott a Mindentudó, hogy ha egyszer találkozunk egy gyors személlyel, akkor vezessük el őt hozzá. De eddig sosem engedett el egyikünket sem egy emberrel. Mindig azt mondta, hogy tartózkodjunk távol tőlük, de veled most kivételt tett. De miért?

-Mert most úgy gondolta, hogy elenged téged, hogy megmentsük a világot.

-Tessék? Te lennél az egyik személy a gömbből?

-Milyen gömbről beszélsz?

-A Mindentudónak van egy gömbje, amit állítólag a sárkányok úrnőjétől, Xenától kapott. Ez megmutatja a múltat, a jelent és a jövőt. Egyszer véletlen bennmaradtam a teremben amikor jött a Mindentudó és akkor láttam 10 lányt, akik megpróbálják megállítani a viszály terjedését, de nem megy nekik. A Halhatatlan mindig azt kérdezi magától, hogy: "Miért nem fog sikerülni nekik? Xena, kérlek válaszolj!" én meg mostanáig nem értettem, mi történt. Az egyik lány te voltál, s a barátaiddal próbáljátok majd lefékezni a viszályt, nem sok sikerrel. De nehogy elmond a barátaidnak, sőt, szerintem felejtsd is el, mert a Mindentudó azt mondta, hogy nem tudhatjuk, hogy mi fog történni a jövőben, mert az kihatással lesz az azután következő történésekre, amik lehet, hogy jobbak lesznek az előzőkénél. Szóval felejtsd el, amit korábban mondtam! Amúgy meg, gondolom nevet is kell nekem adni, hogyha a sárkányod leszek.

-De miből gondolod, hogy a sárkányom leszel? Amúgy meg a nevednek meg azt adnám, hogy... Teemo. Mit szólsz hozzá?

-Nos, nem is rossz. És akkor most hova megyünk?

-Mondjuk vissza a faluba, mert ma este lesz egy bál, amire te is meg vagy hívva.

-Én? De hát ők nem is tudnak arról, hogy én létezek.

-Igaz, nem tudnak, de azt mondták nekem, hogy a sárkányomnak is meg kell jelennie, és mivel te lettél a sárkányom, ezért neked is el kell menned.

-De ugye nem kell valami puccos ruhát felvennem, mint azoknak az embereknek a faluban?

-Nem, dehogy! Miket képzelsz te? A sárkányok nem emberek. Nem kell felöltöznöd. Csak próbálj meg viselkedni és ne nyúlj semmihez és senkihez! Oké?

-Rendben. Akkor a nevem Teemo?

-Ühüm.

-És akkor be fogod nekem mutatni a többi helyet is a faluban?

-Miért ne mutatnám be? Ja, hát nem is igazán ismerem még a falut, szóval nem nagyon tudlak körbevezetni. De nekem el kell mennem Hangához, hogy megcsinálja nekem a ruhámat.

-Akkor neked kell ruha? Én ezt nem értem.

-Jobb is ha nem érted - azután beszélgettünk mindenről, majd mikor Hangához értünk, akkor Nala épp elment, mert ő már készen lett és azután Teemo kint körülnézett, míg nekem elkészült a ruhám. Hanga nagyon érti a dolgát, mert tíz perc alatt kész is lett mindennel. A ruhám egy szép zöld és szürke keverékéből álló szett volt, s amint felvettem, elkezdett csillogni rajtam és a zöld színű anyagon csillagok jelentek meg. De amint levettem, azok nem tűntek el. Majd elmentem és megkerestem a kovácsműhelyt, hogy csináljanak nyerget Teemonak, hogy majd tudjunk repülni. Ez kész lett húsz perc alatt, majd körberepültük a szigetet. Csodálatos látvány volt. Ez után pedig benéztünk a nagyterembe. Remekül feldíszítették a többiek. Majd pedig láttam, hogy a nap lemenőben van, szóval felöltöztem a ruhámba. Két percre rá pedig már ott álltam a többiekkel a nagyterem előtt. A többiek is átjöttek, és úgy tűnik, mindannyian itt maradnak. Én nem részletezném nektek a ruhák kinézetét, mert Hilda biztosan megteszi. Miután pedig beléptünk, elárasztott minket a friss mézsör és a finom sültek illata. Majd Hilda egy kicsit elbambult, amit mind' észre vettünk, szóval megkérdeztük.

-Semmit, csak éppen elgondolkoztam valamin.

-Ne mond! Az emlékek csak úgy üvöltenek belőled. Tudom, hogy a kislányt nézted és azt is tudom, hogy miért - válaszolt Melena. - Tudod, hogy Ő hozott minket ide. Ezt könnyen le tudtam venni az arcodból. Útközben Vihar elmagyarázott mindent az erőmről. Jó, hogy vele találkoztam, különben nem tudtam volna megtanulni semmit sem ennyi idő alatt.

-Igazán találó név egy Időjárásfúriához - fűzte hozzá Helena.

-Jólvan. Igazad van, a kislányt bámulom. Nagyon fura így, kék hajjal. Szerintetek is ő az, aki idehozott minket?

-Érted aki miatt idejöttünk - tettem hozzá

-Ahha. Valahogy így.

-Nem. Csakis így.

-Oké. Próbáljatok meg beszélgetni vele, de semmi feltűnés. Nekem mennem kell - ezután el is rohant, aztán nem találtuk.

-Rendben. Akkor mi így hárman - mutatott Melena Nalára, Elizára és magára - megyünk közvetlen hozzá. Majd aztán ti ketten - mutatott rám és Dyrára - jöttök, ezek után ti ketten - mutatott Helenára Lillandélra - csatlakoztok, végül ti ketten - mutatott Elinára és Karinára - léptek színre és megkérdezzük néhány dologról. Találjatok ki valami imprót, mert valahogy fel kell vezetni. Például: "Nézzétek lányok! Kóstoltátok már?" és a többi dolog. Szóval, menjetek. Ne feledjétek a sorrendet! Senki se jöjjön hamarabb! - majd elindultak a kislány irányába. Dyrával úgy döntöttünk, hogy majd várunk öt percet, amíg nem megyünk. Tehát egy kicsit beszélgettünk és ittunk. Mármint iszogattunk. Végül felkaptunk egy kisebb adag sütit és elindultunk a lányok felé. Mivel Dyra a jobb fogalmazó, de én meg a szókimondóbb, ezért Dyra mondta el az imprót.

-Sziasztok lányok! Kóstoltátok már ezt a sütit? Nem tudom, mi van benne, de megbabonázott. Oh! Szia. A nevem Dyra és ő itt Hikari. Téged hogy hívnak? - egy kicsit nagyon megváltozott Dyra. Eddig nem volt ilyen... hogy is mondjam... nem tudom... ilyen merész?

-Szia. A nevem Sarah és ahogy látom, ti is kivetettek vagytok.

-Ömm. Igen. Te milyen fajta vagy? - kérdeztem.

-Én nem tudom. Flake mesélt róla, hogy Kivetett lennék, de azt sajnos nem tudom melyik. És ti? Ti milyen Kivetettek vagytok?

-Én Havas vagyok - válaszolt Dyra.

-Én pedig Futó - Sarah igazán meglepődött, nem tudom miért. - Mi történt?

-Csak az van, hogy Flake beszélt nekem arról, hogy régen léteztek a Kivetettek, de nem hittem, hogy majd egyszer ennyi lesz ilyen hosszú idő után.

-Azt hiszem te ezer évre gondolsz - szólalt fel Melena, majd egy csikorgás zavart meg mindannyiunkat.

-Köszönöm a figyelmet. Ma egy rendhagyó ünneplés lesz, ugyanis készült néhány új hangszer, amikből zene fog áradni. De ahhoz kell néhány segéd, mert ezek maguktól nem fognak muzsikálni - szóval erre kellett a hegedű. Már értem. - És mielőtt bárki elkezdne mondani valamit, szeretném, ha Asztrid ide jönne a színpadhoz, és természetesen nem tudtam erről, hogy én leszek a konferátor, csak Hablatynak most jutott az eszébe, hogy én talán jó leszek. De akkor elég legyen a szóból, jöjjön egy történet egy tündérmeséről, ami manapság egyre jobban azzá vált. Amíg készülnek a többiek, addig hadd mondjak egy kis bevezetőt. A dal egy ötlete volt a személynek, aki most elő fogja adni. A lány; mert a kedves előadónk egy férfi; megbántotta őt, de semmi oka sem volt rá, a fiú erre pedig írt egy dalt arról, hogy szerelme; mert természetesen a lány a szeretője volt; hogyan hagyta el őt a nagy kérdés előtt. Szóval vikingek és viking nők, köszöntsük nagy szeretettel Harákoló Hablaty Haddock-ot!

-Köszönöm a felvezetést Hilda. Igen, amit Hilda mondott, az igaz, szóval hátha ezzel meg tudsz nekem bocsájtani kedves Asztrid - ezután a színpad széléhez ment, visszafordult és elkezdett játszani a hegedűn. Nem volt meglepő, hogy Hilda a Fairytale-t választotta neki, de Hablaty hangja annál inkább, hiszen Alexander hangja volt, mert azt bárhol felismerem, de akkor térjünk rá a szövegre. Eddig sosem merültem bele annyira, mint most, ugyanis az egy év angolnak hála, most azonnal le tudtam fordítani:

 **Évekkel ezelőtt, mikor még fiatalabb voltam,  
Kicsit tetszett egy lány, akit ismertem.  
Az enyém volt, szerelmesek voltunk,  
Ez akkor volt, de igaz volt.**

 **Szerelmes vagyok egy tündérmesébe,  
Még ha fáj is,  
Mert nem érdekel, ha elvesztem az eszem,  
Már el vagyok átkozva.**

 **Minden nap harcoltunk,  
Minden éjjel szerelembe estünk.  
Senki sem tudott jobban elszomorítani,  
De senki sem tudott magasabbra emelni.**

 **Nem tudom, mit csináltam,  
De hirtelen elszakadtunk egymástól.  
Napok teltek el, de nem találom őt,  
De ha egyszer meglesz, újrakezdünk mindent.**

 **Szerelmes vagyok egy tündérmesébe,  
Még ha fáj is,  
Mert nem érdekel, ha elvesztem az eszem,  
Már el vagyok átkozva.**

 **Ő egy tündérmese, igen,  
Még ha fáj is.  
Nem érdekel, ha elvesztem az eszem,  
Már el vagyok átkozva.**

Igazán, de nagyon jól illett ide. Ezek után Asztrid sírva rohant fel és magához szorította Hablatyot úgy, hogy majdnem megfulladt.

-Akkor neked kell még a másik dal? - kérdezte Asztridtól.

-Van másik is?

-Van. Neked írtam mind a kettőt - ekkor csentintés és lágy dobzene szólalt meg, majd egy gitár és a dal:

 **Amikor távol vagy,  
próbálok figyelni a dolgokra.  
Muszáj ezt tennem,  
de a kezeim remegnek,  
mert megőrülök érted.**

 **Amikor magam vagyok,  
azon gondolkodok hogy ez talán  
igaz vagy sem.  
És félek attól hogy zuhanok,  
nélküled zuhanok.**

 **De aztán meglátom a mosolyod,  
és erősebbnek érzem magam,  
büszkének érzem magam.  
Ilyen az amikor megerősödök,  
és bébi ez az a dolog amit hangosan (is) kimondok.**

 **Tiéd a szívem.  
Bébi tudom hogy ez most igazi,  
így hát jöttem hogy szeresselek,  
és ez az amit tenni fogok.**

 **És csak remélem,  
(hogy) mélyen a szívedben  
te is ezt érzed.  
Mert jöttem hogy szeresselek,  
és ez az amit tenni fogok.**

 **Amikor külön vagyunk,  
egész nap csak járkálok a neveddel a szívemben.  
És nem tudom befejezni az álmodozást,  
a legédesebb álmokat rólad.**

 **Ébren fekszem, amikor nem vagy az ágyamban,  
mert nem tudlak kiverni a fejemből.  
És olyan bolondnak érzem magam,  
a legnagyobb bolondnak nélküled.**

 **De aztán meglátom a mosolyod,  
és egy pillanat alatt boldog, erős és büszke vagyok.  
Ilyen az amikor megerősödök,  
bébi nem bánod ha hangosan (is) kimondom?**

 **Tiéd a szívem.  
Bébi tudom hogy ez most igazi,  
így hát jöttem hogy szeresselek,  
és ez az amit tenni fogok.**

 **És csak remélem,  
(hogy) mélyen a szívedben  
te is ezt érzed.  
Mert jöttem hogy szeresselek,  
és ez az amit tenni fogok.**

Ezek után pedig Hilda oda ment a színpad elé egy kis dobozkával és odaadta Hablatynak:

-Asztrid. Nos, sokat gondolkodtam én, hogyan rakjam össze a kérdést, de megtisztelnél azzal, hogy a feleségem lennél?

-Igen. Igen... igen, igen, igen! - majd a nyakába borult és megcsókolták egymást. Ha nekem ilyen lenne a kapcsolatom a barátommal, akkor én már nagyon boldog lennék. Közben a többiek is hozzánk érkeztek, és egyszer csak Helena elkezdett mondani valamit.

-Lányok. Asszem tudom, mi történt Asztriddal.

-Tessék? - kérdeztük egyszerre.

-Az ájulása azért volt, mert egyre melegedik az éghajlat. Már itt és most megkezdődik a globális felmelegedés - mi a? De ő honnan tudja, hogy Asztrid elájult?

-De ezt mégis honnan az Odin vájta ménkűből veszed? - kérdezte szépen Lillandél.

-Az van, hogy, ha Tüzes vagy, akkor megérzed a hőmérséklet változását. Ezt Rose tanította nekem. Délután még volt egy kis időnk beszélgetni. De ahogy érzem, jobb, ha a színpadhoz szalad valaki - ekkor Hildához szóltam gondolatban, hogy:

"Hilda! Kapd el Asztridot!" - ahogy láttam, vette a lapot, mert visszakacsintott nekem és azonnal rohant is, s szerencsére időben elkapta. Majd visszajött egy gondolat.

"Ez mitől van?" - Hilda gondolom kíváncsi.

"Helena mondta; mivel ő Tüzes; megérzi a hőmérsékletváltozást, és kezd egyre melegebb lenni. Hilda. Elkezdődött a globális felmelegedés." - itt egy kicsi sokkba került, amiből Hablaty ébresztette fel.

-Hilda, mi a baj?

-Se-semmi. Csak kaptam egy üzenetet.

-...Milyen üzenetet?

-Hikari küldte, hogy Helena érzi azt, hogy melegedik az levegő odakint, ami azt jelenti, hogy elkezdődött a globális felmelegedés.

-A globális mi?

-Globális felmelegedés. Egyre melegebb lesz, és néhány hónapon belül már olyan meleg lesz, hogy nem lesz semmi csapadék. Visszatérve Asztridra: vidd el Gothihoz és mondd meg neki, hogy rakjon a homlokára egy kevés jeget, vagy valami nagyon hideget, amit cserélni kellene.

-Ezt is üzenetbe kaptad?

-Nem. Ezt én raktam hozzá - majd Hablaty elkezdett rohanni Asztriddal a karjaiban Gothi felé. Gondoltam, hogy segítek.

-Ne segítsek? - termettem mellette.

-De, az jól jönne. Majd megyek én is! - ez után átadta Asztridot és megállt egy kicsit pihenni. Útközben felértem és kopogtam.

-Asszem valami baj van - majd bevittem Asztridot és lefektettem. Kerestem egy kis jeget; szerencsére találtam; amit egy kis bőrdarabba becsomagoltam és a lány homlokára raktam. Két perc elteltével megérkezett Hablaty is, addig pedig Gothi kérdezgetett arról, hogy mi történt. Visszaérve a bálra pedig azt láttam, hogy Hilda és Sarah kint beszélget; azt viszont nem tudom, hogy miről; és közben mézsört iszogatnak.

-Szerintem is. De honnan tudtad? - ezután láttam, hogy Sarah észrevett és már csak azt éreztem, hogy álmos vagyok, és hogy akárhol el tudnék most aludni. Aztán lecsuktam a szememet, de már ki nem nyitottam és már csak a térdeim koppanását éreztem a földön...

* * *

 **Hát, már a hatodik résznél tartunk, és még van pár hátra! Szóval majd hamarosan jelentkezem, talán a hét végén, az is lehet, hogy hamarosan. Szóval maradjatok éberek!**


	7. A bál és még több titok Habár ez álom

*Én szemszögem*

 _°Az előző rész tartalmából°_

 _Én úgy döntöttem, hogy a tengerparton keresek valami sárkányt. Mikor odaértem, semmi különös dolgot nem láttam, majd egy sárkánysikolyt hallottam... A hang iránya felé futottam és akkor azt láttam, amitől rettegtem. Egy sárkány, pontosabban valamilyen fúria - mert igazából nagyon Éjfúriás volt a kinézete - egyik szárnya egy kisebb adag kő alá szorult. Elindultam, hogy segítsek neki, de ő rám mordult..._

 _-Esetleg lennél a sárkányom? Mármint tudod, akivel együtt dolgozhatok, játszhatok és beszélgethetek. Mi a válaszod? ... Tulajdonképpen milyen sárkány is vagy?_

 _-Én Vályatfúria lennék kedves. Az Ősi Fúriák leszármazottja vagyok és további 13 fajtársammal alkotjuk a Fúriák Szövetségét. Régen még viszályban voltunk egymással. Rá két évre pedig jött 10 személy, akik jobb belátásra térítettek minket. Mindenki megvolt egészen mostanáig... Te még nem is tudsz a Kivetettekről. Felsőbbrendű lények, amiért a vikingek; zárójelben azok, akik sárkányokat ölnek; elűzik őket a szigetükről, legrosszabb esetben megölik..._

 _-WOAW! Ti lesztek a következő generáció, akik örökre megszűntetik a viszályt a Fúriák Szövetségében! ÁÁÁÁÁÁ!..._

 _Úgy döntöttünk a lányokkal, hogy délután még áthívjuk a többieket is a bálra... Már javában folyt a mulatság. Zene és mézsör mindenütt, amerre a szem ellát. Sokféle sárkány volt látható. Ekkor fel véltem fedezni egy kék hajú lányt. Amint felém pillantott, a szeme felragyogott és akkor jöttem rá valamire. Ő az, akit kerestem. Ő az, aki idehozott minket. Ő a kislány!_

-Hilda! Mit bámulsz? - zökkentett ki gondolatmenetemből Hikari.

-Semmit, csak éppen elgondolkoztam valamin - hazudtam.

-Ne mond! Az emlékek csak úgy üvöltenek belőled. Tudom, hogy a kislányt nézted és azt is tudom, hogy miért - mondta Melena. - Tudod, hogy Ő hozott minket ide. Ezt könnyen le tudtam venni az arcodból. Útközben Vihar elmagyarázott mindent az erőmről. Jó, hogy vele találkoztam, különben nem tudtam volna megtanulni semmit sem ennyi idő alatt.

-Igazán találó név egy Időjárásfúriához - fűzte hozzá Helena.

-Jólvan. Igazad van, a kislányt bámulom. Nagyon fura így, kék hajjal. Szerintetek is ő az, aki idehozott minket? - tettem fel végül a kérdést.

-Érted aki miatt idejöttünk - tette hozzá Hikari.

-Ahha. Valahogy így.

-Nem. Csakis így - ez olyan Hablaty-Takonypóc párbeszédnek hangzott.

-Oké. Próbáljatok meg beszélgetni vele, de semmi feltűnés. Nekem mennem kell - ezután el is rohantam a színpadhoz, keresve Hablaty gondolatait. Könnyen rá is leltem, és szerencsémre, már elő is készült mindenki. Útközben megpróbáltam egyszerre két dologra is figyelni: Arra, hogy értsem, mit mond Hablaty és arra, hogy halljam, mit mond a kislány. Nehéz volt összehoznom, de végül megértettem mindent. A kislány neve Sarah és 10 éves. Ő még igazából semmit sem tud a képességéről és természetesen találkozott Kristallal is. Ő egy Tűzfúria és ahhoz képest eléggé kedves is. Hablatyra visszatérve, ő pedig megkért, hogy néhány perc múlva konferáljam fel őket és hívjam előre Asztridot. Ezek után lecsatlakoztam a kislányról és felmentem a színpadra. Senki sem figyelt rám elsőre, szóval egy kicsit hangosan elsikoltottam magamat, hogy egy karchangot lehessen hallani. Ez szerencsére bevált.

-Köszönöm a figyelmet. Ma egy rendhagyó ünneplés lesz, ugyanis készült néhány új hangszer, amikből zene fog áradni. De ahhoz kell néhány segéd, mert ezek maguktól nem fognak muzsikálni. És mielőtt bárki elkezdne mondani valamit, szeretném, ha Asztrid ide jönne a színpadhoz, és természetesen nem tudtam erről, hogy én leszek a konferátor, csak Hablatynak most jutott az eszébe, hogy én talán jó leszek. De akkor elég legyen a szóból, jöjjön egy történet egy tündérmeséről, ami manapság egyre jobban azzá vált. Amíg készülnek a többiek, addig hadd mondjak egy kis bevezetőt. A dal egy ötlete volt a személynek, aki most elő fogja adni. A lány; mert a kedves előadónk egy férfi; megbántotta őt, de semmi oka sem volt rá, a fiú erre pedig írt egy dalt arról, hogy szerelme; mert természetesen a lány a szeretője volt; hogyan hagyta el őt a nagy kérdés előtt. Szóval vikingek és viking nők, köszöntsük nagy szeretettel Harákoló Hablaty Haddock-ot!

-Köszönöm a felvezetést Hilda. Igen, amit Hilda mondott, az igaz, szóval hátha ezzel meg tudsz nekem bocsájtani kedves Asztrid - majd eljött a színpad szélére és a jól begyakorolt koreográfiát kezdte csinálni. Szerencsére találtam 3 srácot is, akik a háttértáncos szerepet töltötték be. Ekkor elkezdődött a dal:

 **Years ago, when I was younger**  
 **I kind of liked a girl I knew**  
 **She was mine and we were sweethearts**  
 **That was then, but then it's true**

 **I'm in love with a fairytale**  
 **Even though it hurts**  
 **'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,**  
 **I'm already cursed**

 **Every day we started fighting**  
 **Every night we fell in love**  
 **No one else could make me sadder**  
 **But no one else could lift me high above**

 **I don't know what I was doing**  
 **When suddenly we fell apart**  
 **Nowadays I cannot find her**  
 **But when I do we'll get a brand new start**

 **I'm in love with a fairytale**  
 **Even though it hurts**  
 **'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,**  
 **I'm already cursed**

 **She's a fairytale, yeah**  
 **Even though it hurts**  
 **'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,**  
 **I'm already cursed**

Igazán, de nagyon jól megcsinálták. Nem csoda, hisz' én tanítottam nekik. Ezek után Asztrid sírva rohant fel és magához szorította Hablatyot úgy, hogy majdnem megfulladt.

-Akkor neked kell még a másik dal? - kérdezte Asztridtól.

-Van másik is?

-Van. Neked írtam mind a kettőt - majd jeleztem, hogy indulhat a dobszó, a csettintés, majd intettem, mikor jöhet be a gitár. Majd elkezdődött a dal:

 **When you're away**  
 **I try to focus on things**  
 **I need to do**  
 **but my hands are shakin',**  
 **'cause I'm just mad about you.**

 **When by myself**  
 **I think of all that may**  
 **or may not be true.**  
 **And I'm scared of falling**  
 **falling hard without you.**

 **But then I see your smile.**  
 **And suddenly I feel stronger,**  
 **I feel proud.**  
 **that's when I man up.**  
 **And girl, there's a thing**  
 **I gotta say out loud.**

 **You got my heart.**  
 **Baby, I know this time it's true**  
 **So I came to love you.**  
 **And that's what I'm gonna do.**

 **And I just hope,**  
 **deep in your heart**  
 **you feel it too.**  
 **'Cause I came to love you,**  
 **and that's what I'm gonna do.**

 **When we're apart**  
 **I walk around all day**  
 **with your name in my heart**  
 **And I can't stop dreamin'**  
 **the sweetest dreams about you.**

 **I lay awake when you're not in my bed.**  
 **Because I can't get you out of my head**  
 **And I feel so foolish.**  
 **The biggest fool without you.**

 **But then I see your smile**  
 **and all the sudden**  
 **I'm happy, strong and proud.**  
 **That's when I man up.**  
 **Girl, do you mind if I say this out loud.**

 **You got my heart.**  
 **Baby, I know this time it's true**  
 **So I came to love you.**  
 **And that's what I'm gonna do.**

 **And I just hope,**  
 **deep in your heart**  
 **you feel it too.**  
 **'Cause I came to love you,**  
 **and that's what I'm gonna do.**

Ezek után pedig oda mentem a színpad elé egy kis dobozkával és odaadtam Hablatynak:

-Asztrid. Nos, sokat gondolkodtam én, hogyan rakjam össze a kérdést, de megtisztelnél azzal, hogy a feleségem lennél?

-Igen. Igen... igen, igen, igen! - majd mindenki tapsviharban tört ki. Majd Asztrid Hablaty nyakába borult és megcsókolta. Néhány percre rá, pedig üzenetet kaptam Hikaritól, amiben azt mondta, hogy szaladjak Asztridhoz, és kapjam el. Megkerestem gyorsan Hikarit és rákacsintottam, hogy lássa, vettem a lapot. Majd elkezdtem rohanni Asztridhoz és pont elkaptam.

"Ez mitől van?" -kíváncsiskodtam.

"Helena mondta; mivel ő Tüzes; megérzi a hőmérsékletváltozást, és kezd egyre melegebb lenni. Hilda. Elkezdődött a globális felmelegedés." - itt egy kicsi sokkba kerültem, amiből Hablaty ébresztett fel.

-Hilda, mi a baj?

-Se-semmi. Csak kaptam egy üzenetet.

-... Milyen üzenetet?

-Hikari küldte, hogy Helena érzi azt, hogy melegedik az levegő odakint, ami azt jelenti, hogy elkezdődött a globális felmelegedés.

-A globális mi?

-Globális felmelegedés. Egyre melegebb lesz, és néhány hónapon belül már olyan meleg lesz, hogy nem lesz semmi csapadék. Visszatérve Asztridra: vidd el Gothihoz és mond meg neki, hogy rakjon a homlokára egy kevés jeget, vagy valami nagyon hideget, amit cserélni kellene.

-Ezt is üzenetbe kaptad?

-Nem. Ezt én raktam hozzá - majd Hablaty elkezdett rohanni Asztriddal a karjaiban Gothi felé. Útközben pedig Hikari elkérte őt és tovább rohant. Hát ezzel lőttek a meglepi dalomnak. De ennek már mindegy. Útközben megpróbáltam lenyugtatni a népet, mert igazán megváltozott a hangulat. Ezek után Sarahval ütköztem össze ás elkezdtünk beszélgetni.

-Te tulajdonképpen miért is jöttél ide? Egyáltalán honnan tudtad meg, hogy át tudsz jönni?

-Erre nagyon egyszerű a válasz. Csak egy kis magányra vágytam, és természetesen olvastam a könyvet. Gondolom tudod, miről beszélek, mert akkor ti sem lennétek itt?

-Ühümm. Te honnan vetted a Sarah nevet?

-Az egyik kedvenc sorozatszereplőmet úgy hívják. De neked honnan jött a Hilda?

-Betűket raktam össze, mindegyik egy dologhoz köthető, amit észrevettem azon a napon. Azok után jött ez.

-Ahha. Értem. Te mennyire szereted a filmet? Mármint ezt?

-Eléggé. Képzeld, májusban kaptunk egy feladatot, hogy DeanDeblois-tól kell előadnunk egy saját átdolgozás és ezt a darabot választottuk, hogy a második film után jöjjön ki. Szerencsére már van valami hozzá, mert októberre kell. De még a többiek szemszögéből is kell valami, majd elkérem az egész hacacáré után. Lehet, hogy tovább kell maradjunk, mint egy hét, mert a szüleinknek azt hazudtuk be, hogy egy egyhetes táborba megyünk, ami tudni illik egy hétig tart...

-Ja. Értem. És akkor most ti vagytok azok, akik majd megakadályozzák a Fúriaviszályt?

-Én inkább megszüntetésnek nevezném. Nem szeretnénk, ha újra kezdődne.

-Én is így lennék vele. Miért jöttetek amúgy meg utánam?

-Nem tudom. De megihletett az, hogy, ha kiderítjük, hogyan jutottál át, akkor meg tudjuk csinálni a darabot. Amúgy meg tudom, hogy Tűzfúria vagy, de ahhoz képest elég kedves.

-Szerintem is. De ezt honnan tudtad? - majd észrevettem, hogy elkezd nézni valamit. Ez a valami Hikari volt, aki ezek után a térdére rogyott és, mint ha mély álomba merült volna, elaludt. Majd Sarahra néztem és láttam, hogy meg volt lepődve. Akkor jöttem rá valamire:

-Sarah. Te egy Alvó vagy...

-Hogy mi vagyok?

-Egy Alvó. Bárkit, bármennyi időre el tudsz altatni. Kristal mondta nekem. Fura, hogy most derült ki. De vajon miért most? Nekem már az első napomon fény derült a képességemre.

-Hát nem is tudom. Nagyon megijedtem, hisz olyan hirtelen termett itt és csak rápillantottam - mondta rémült hangon.

-Hát Hikari mivel Futó, ezért elég gyorsan terem ott mindenhol. De szerintem valahová el kéne vinni Hikarit. Van valami kunyhó szerűséged?

-Persze. Mind a tízen befértek. Gyere. Hozd! - ezek után elindultunk a főtérre és a díszítetlen házhoz. Bevittük Hikarit, de nem akart felébredni és így útközben elaludtunk. Reggel pedig már a többiek is bent aludtak a házban. De amikor felébredtem, akkor elcsodálkoztam, hogy ki, hogyan fekszik. Valaki ilyen pózban, valaki pedig olyan módon aludta az igazak álmát. Csendben próbáltam kimenni és szerencsémre sikerült. Amint kiléptem, a nap a szemembe csapott és az állásából ítélve úgy kb. 10 óra lehetett, de még aludt az egész falu egy házat kivéve. A falu legfelső, legjobb területen fekvő házából zajok szűrődtek ki, szóval elindultam megnézni. Amint benyitottam, akkor Asztriddal futottam össze, mert valamin veszekedhetett Hablattyal.

-De Asztrid! Te ezt nem értheted - kiáltotta utána Hablaty reménytelenül.

-Itt meg mi történt? - tettem fel a már gondolom mindenkiben megfogalmazódott kérdés.

-Ma reggel jött egy Rémposta, de nem is akárkitől - ezzel átnyújtotta a levelet, amiben az állt, hogy...

* * *

 **/Csak egy reklám/**

 **Mi történik ha olyan autót vezetsz amelyre mindenki felfigyel? Amely rabul ejti a tekintetet és bárkit megbabonáz. Egyszerre elegáns, stílusos és intelligens. Bármerre mész vele, újabb izgalmak várnak.**

 **-Ilyen érzés a Toyota C-HR-t vezetni.**

 **Keresse a Toyota C-HR-t márkakereskedéseinkben 0% THM-mel.**

 **/Csak egy reklám/**

* * *

/Időugrás (2 nap)/

*Én szemszögem*

Ez a vita kezd elfajulni. Nem igazán fognak kibékülni Hablatyék ha továbbra is így folytatják. A srácokkal távolról nézzük a jelenetet a falu széléről, s ők pedig hallani szeretnék. Az az egyetlen baj, hogy csak nekem van olyan hallásom, hogy elő tudjam nekik adni, szóval nekem kell ezt megtennem. (Asztrid, Hablaty)

-De Asztrid kérlek! Nem, Hablaty. Értem, hogy nincsen időd velem vitatkozni - veszekedtem magammal. - De te ezt nem értheted. De igenis értem. Nem szeretnéd, hogy veled menjek - ja igen. Elfelejtettem. Hablaty el akar menni a Drákó elleni háborúba, s még minket, Kivetetteket sem visz. Ja, még egy dolog. Drákó visszatért, és hadat üzent Hibbantnak, miszerint, ha ők nem adják át a sárkányokat, akkor háború lesz belőle. Ennek okán Hablaty úgy döntött, hogy elviszi az összes sárkányt, de nem azért, hogy átadja őket, hanem háborúzni. Asztrid vele szeretne tartani, de Hablaty nem engedi, hogy vele menjen. De minket sem visz el, és ez kezd dühítő lenni. Szóval elkezdtem magammal vitatkozni, hogy lerögzítsem a srácoknak azt, amit Hablaty és Asztrid beszélget. Egy kicsit nehéz volt, mert nem vagyok két személy. - De Asztrid. Azért nem viszlek magammal, hogy megvédjelek. De mégis mitől? Attól, hogy bajba keverjelek? Csak segíteni akarok. Nem érted? Azért hagylak itt mert szeretlek - ekkor Hablaty megcsókolta Asztridot, aki visszacsókolta. Ekkor mondtam azt, hogy ez viszont nem megy, mert ezt még szuperlátás nélkül is lehet látni. Ekkor váratlan dolog történt. Fafej megcsókolt engem. De nem is rosszul, különben nem viszonoztam volna. De nehogy azt higgyétek, hogy én szeretem, mert k****ra nem így van. De még soha senkit nem szerettem. (Alexander Rybak nem számít) Sőt mi több, még sosem smárolt le senki. De ő csak úgy... megtette. Sosem gondoltam, hogy az elsőt egy meseszereplőtől kapom. Ekkor Fafej felszólalt.

-Mondtam, hogy nekem hamarabb lesz, hugi - remélem nem csak erre ment ki ez. (Még mindig nem szeretem) Mert, ha igen, akkor egy akkora nagy pofont fogok neki lekeverni, hogy a fal fogja adni a másikat. Ezek után még tovább hallgattam a kibékülő beszédet:

-Akkor menjél. Itt foglak várni.

-Nem lesz bajom. Ígérem - majd puszit nyomott az arcára és elviharzott. Eközben én elmentem egy kicsit a faluba, hogy felfrissítsem magamat, mert ezek az események nem semmik voltak. Leültem egy üres padhoz és szép lassan kortyolgattam a mézsört, amit kikértem. Ezután hozzám ültek a barátaim és egyszerre annyi gondolat bombázott meg, hogy annyi még akkor sem volt, amikor Asztrid kérdezősködött. Aztán pedig a kérdések, hogy mindenki egyszerre kezdte el mondani. Semmire sem tudtam figyelni, mert egyre homályosabban láttam, majd egy koppanás és minden elsötétült.

* * *

*Hikari szemszöge*

Egyszer csak észre vettem, hogy Hilda eltűnt, szóval magammal húztam a lányokat, s ott teremtünk a nagyteremnél. Bementünk és megpillantottuk őt, majd oda rohantunk. Annyi kérdés fogalmazódott meg bennem, hogy csak egyet tudtam feltenni, amiből kétszáz lett. Egyszer csak azt láttam, hogy Hilda szeme összemosódik, felvillan legalább kétszer és utána kiájult a padból. Szerencsére elkaptam, és gyorsan felvittem Gothihoz. Bent viszont ott volt Hablaty is, és így mindent el kellett mondanom. A lányok a vizsgálat után érkeztek be lihegve. Ezek után Hablaty fordította nekünk Gothi írását:

-Ugye nem fogalmazódott meg bennetek rengeteg kérdés? Vagy esteleg egyszerre nem mondtatok dolgokat? - ezen mindannyian meglepődtünk, mert ami azt illeti igen, s ekkor egyszerre kezdtük el:

-Hát... Igazából ez történt - ekkor Hablaty a homlokára csapott.

-Ti aztán még nem tanultatok semmit ez idő alatt. Hildának olyan baja van, hogy ha túl sok a kérdés a fejében, mármint, ha sok kérdést hall, akkor kibukik a rendszer, ami egy pillanatnyi szünetre teszi őt és akkor órák telhetnek el amíg újra működni fog. Asszem ezt így kellene mondani a ti nyelveteken. De más szóval, ha sok a gondolat, kérdés, szó, akkor elájul és kómába esik, és aztán órákba telhet, hogy újra talpra álljon. Értitek? Ezt nem szabad tenni - ezen a mondaton ledöbbentünk, hogy az Érzők ennyire érzékenyek.

-És ez az Érzőkre jellemző? - tette fel a mindannyiunkban feltett kérdést Melena.

-Nem igazán. Mivel az Érzők a legfelsőbbrendűek, ezért nehéz ennyi idő alatt megtanulni irányítani a képességüket. És mivel ők elég ritka Kivetettek, ezért nem mindig van elődjük, hogy megtanulják a képesség irányítását. És most úgy tűnik, hogy nem volt elődje.

-De a Vályatfúriák mindent tudnak. Ezt maga Hilda mesélte nekem - szólalt fel Dyra.

-Akkor ezek szerint csak Kristal-t kell megkérdezni. Szerintetek fog beszélni?

-Nem kétségtelen. Muszáj neki. Természetesen, ha nem szeretné, hogy még több ilyen, meg ehhez hasonló dolog ne történjen meg Hildával - válaszoltam Karina kérdésére. Ekkor elkezdett Hilda mozogni, majd csak úgy láthatatlanná vált.

* * *

*Én szemszögem*

A feketeség kezdett megszűnni és ekkor hangokat hallottam.

-Nem kétségtelen. Muszáj neki. Természetesen, ha nem szeretné, hogy még több ilyen, meg ehhez hasonló dolog ne történjen meg Hildával - mondta Hikari, majd már láttam egy kicsit és arra gondoltam, bár' ne látnának. Ezek után pedig mindenki ledöbbent, ugyanis lehet, hogy amit gondoltam valósággá vált. Majd később Kristal rontott be az ajtón és rám ugrott. Ijedtem pedig láthatóvá váltam, szóval a többiek ide is rohantak hozzám.

-Mi történt? - tettem fel végül a kérdést, amire sajnos nem kaptam értelmes magyarázatot.

-Hát az van, hogy láthatatlanná váltál - kezdett bele Dyra.

-Tessék? - kérdeztem megdöbbenve.

-Azt hittem, hogy tudod - kezdett bele Kristal is.

-Mit tudok? - ezek már lassan teljesen összezavarnak.

-Akkor nem tudod - köszi, ez sokat segített.

-Hilda. Ugye tudod, hogy néha tökéletesen hallhatók azok a gondolatok, amiket kimondasz? - már Melena is ezzel volt.

-Köszi, de először szeretném megtudni, mi is történt, aztán pedig jöhet a többi.

-Akkor ajánlom, hogy menjünk el a Halhatatlanhoz - mondta Hikari.

-A kihez? - kérdeztük egyszerre.

-A Halhatatlanhoz. Ő a fúriák Mindentudója, aki mindent tud az elmúlt 1000 évből. Hátha tud segíteni.

-Aaaa... - egy kicsit leesett mindenkinek az álla.

-Akkor megyünk, vagy még itt csodálkoztok egy darabig?

-Megyünk! -pattantunk fel egyszerre, majd megfogtuk Hikari kezét és egy barlangban találtuk magunkat.

-Elnézést a zavarásért..., megint. A barátnőm szeretne néhány dolgot megtudni...

* * *

 **/Csak egy reklám/**

 **Mi történik ha olyan autót vezetsz amelyre mindenki felfigyel? Amely rabul ejti a tekintetet és bárkit megbabonáz. Egyszerre elegáns, stílusos és intelligens. Bármerre mész vele, újabb izgalmak várnak.**

 **-Ilyen érzés a Toyota C-HR-t vezetni.**

 **Keresse a Toyota C-HR-t márkakereskedéseinkben 0% THM-mel.**

 **/Csak egy reklám/**

* * *

/Időugrás (4 nap)/

*Hablaty szemszöge*

-ASZTRID! - kiáltottam fájdalommal küszködve. Igen, amióta elmentem Drákóhoz, szereztem egy-két karcolást, de most olyan sérülést szereztem, amit még Gothi sem tudna meggyógyítani. A jéghegyhez kellett menni, mert azt nevezte ki helyszínnek. Viszont most átszúrt hátulról egy jég darabbal, ami teljesen felnyársalt. Ezért akkorát ordítottam, hogy abba a föld is beleremegett.

* * *

*Én szemszögem*

Éppen a mézsörömet ittam a gyakorlás után, mert manapság minden nap 3 órát lenyomunk azzal, hogy fejlesszem a képességeimet. Amikor viszont Éjfúriává változtam, az kiverte a többieknél a biztosítékot. Útközben rájöttünk, hogy mindenkinek van egy speciális képessége, ami nem jellemző egyetlenegy fúriafajra sem. Én a láthatatlanság erejét, Melena a pusztítás erejét, Nala a gyógyítás erejét, Hikari a keménység erejét, Dyra az illúzió erejét, Karina az erő erejét, Helena a teleportálás erejét, Lillandél a fénylés képességét, Elina a teremtés erejét és Eliza a kapcsolat erejét képviseli. De vissza a jelenbe. Éppen a saját gondolataimban jártam-keltem, s azon elmélkedtem, hogyan lehetnénk egy csapatként a világ megmentői. Eközben viszont egy éles sikítás kiszakasztotta a dobhártyámat, ami elég távolról jött. Amúgy meg már három napja, hogy Hablaty elment a sárkányokkal, s szerencsére a fúriákat nem vitte magával. Visszatérve a sikításra: ez nem volt másé, mint Hablatyé. Egy kissé felsikoltottam én is, mert ez nekem is fájt.

-Mi történt Hilda? - kérdezte Dyra.

-Nagyon semmi, csak az, hogy egy sikolyt hallottam. Egy nagyon távoli sikolyt. De tudjátok, hogy kitől? - erre egy nemleges bólogatást kaptam. - Hablatyét - ez szintén kiverte mindenkinél a biztosítékot.

-De ez hogyan lehetséges? Nem az van, hogy néhány mérfölden belül hallod csak a hangokat?

-De, csak hát ez viszont nagyon hangos volt.

-Próbálj meg beférkőzni a fejébe. Ha nagy a baj, akkor megyünk - ajánlotta Helena. Megfogadtam a tanácsát és megpróbáltam megkeresni a gondolatmenetét.

* * *

*Hablaty szemszöge*

Már a számból is folyt a vér, s mióta át lettem döfve, azóta kb. fél óra telt el, de még mindig élek, ami eléggé fura.

* * *

*Én szemszögem*

Ezt nem igazán bírom tovább. Nala tartja bennem az életet, de ez annyira fáj, hogy nem értem, Hablatynak hogy sikerült több, mint negyedóráig kibírnia. Ja igen, elfelejtettem. Amint megtaláltam Hablatyot, azonnal összeestem, de szerintem nézzünk vissza az időben.

/Vissza az időben (kb. negyedóra)/

Kerestem, kerestem és kerestem. Már kb. negyedórája próbálom megtalálni Hablaty gondolatmenetét, de eddig nem nagyon jártam sikerrel. És ráadásként még el is fáradtam, szóval Nalának kellett bennem tartania a lelket, mert félek, nem bírom még sokáig. De egyszer hirtelen Hablaty helyében éreztem magamat és a hasamból vér szivárgott ki. A térdemre buktam előre, de Naláék gyorsak voltak és elkaptak. Azóta próbál életben tartani, és ahogy észre vettem, Hablaty is életben van... még.

/Vissza a jelenbe/

Mindenem fáj, s már a végén Gothinál kötöttem ki. Remélem, ha engem meggyógyít, akkor Hablaty is erőre kap. Viszont nem így lett. Egyre jobban fájt mindenem és a számból is elkezdett folyni a vér. Senki sem tudta, mit csináljanak velem, mert csak úgy lehetne meggyógyítani engem, ha Hablaty is meggyógyul. Tehát megkértem a lányokat, hogy vigyenek el a jéghegyhez, akármilyen módon. Szóval kiterveltük, hogy én mindenkit láthatatlanná teszek, Helena mindenkit elteleportál a jéghegyhez közben Nala gyógyít engem. Ez működött, de arra nem számítottunk, hogy ha Nala nem gyógyít tovább, akkor esetleg nem leszünk többé képesek élni Hablattyal. Mert ez történt...

* * *

*Nala szemszöge*

Meg kell tegyem a szigetért és a jövőért. Kezdek én is fáradni már, de talán Hablatyra még van energiám. De tévedtem. Félúton Hablaty felé már összeestem, de akkor a fejemben megszólalt egy hang.

-Nala! Erős vagy itt is és a másik világban is - de ez honnan jön? - Nem az a kérdés, hogy honnan jön a hang, hanem hogy ki vagyok. A nevem Kiara. Én vagyok a tanácsadód és a lelki támaszod, de nem te vagy az egyetlen. Szóval szedd össze magadat és mentsd meg Hibbantot - ezek után erőre kaptam és elindultam megmenteni Hablatyot és Hildát. Útközben Drákó is észrevett minket, de a lányok szerencsére feltartották őket. Két perc után pedig annyira megijedtem, amikor felébredt, mert hirtelen nagy levegőt szívott be és hirtelen felült. Szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Hilda is életre kapott, de egyúttal én elveszítettem minden életképességemet és aztán kibillentem az egyensúlyomból és a földdel találkoztam össze.

* * *

*Kiara szemszöge*

A nevem Noémi, de a barátaimnak csak Nóci. Karcagon vagyok és a barátaimmal szoktam lógni. De mostanában egyikük sem elérhető. Egyszer elmentem Nikihez, és akkor felfedeztem a naplóját:

Kedves Naplóm!

A mai napon megyünk Hibbant-szigetre Petrával, Nórival és Nikivel. Be kell valljam, a hely sokkal másabb, mint a vetítővásznon. Nem igazán hittem el, hogy a Múzeumparkból lehet eljutni oda, de a legfurább szerintem az, hogy ha hiszel, akkor ott teremsz. Talán majd holnap a többiek jönnek. De még megtudjuk, hogy mi lesz addig. Remélem mindenki felkészült, hogy ha esetleg még ma kell átmenniük. Biztos, hogy lesz valamilyen sárkányom. De nem értettem, amikor Asztrid beszélt nekem egy bizonyos Hilda nevű lányról és barátairól. Már most meg kell tanulnom a lányok neveit, mert már ott nem szólíthatom őket úgy, ahogy itt: Petra Melena, Niki (az egyes) Eliza, Nóri Nala, Tamara Helena, Rebeka Dyra, Niki (a kettes) Hikari, Edina Elina, Réka Karina és Gabi Lillandél. Akkor szerintem ennyi lenne mára. Köszi, hogy meghallgattál.

Mi a jó Isten folyik itt? A lányok most komolyan megtalálták Hibbant-szigetet? Akkor csak követnem kell a naplóba írtakat és átmennem hozzájuk. Szerencsére anya elengedett egy hétre, szóval mentem is. Bementem a parkba és elkezdtem hinni a sziget létezésében és láss csodát, ott teremtem. Igaza volt Nikinek. De nem tudom, hogy őt most hogyan hívják, mert a naplóban nincsen megemlítve. Viszont visszatérve: megnéztem, hogyan is nézek ki...

Nos, mit is mondjak, nagyon sok változáson estem át. Szemem szürkés fekete lett egy kis csillogással beütve. Felül egy ujjatlan szürkés felső, karjomon vörösrózsás tetoválások voltak, amik benyúltak a hátamig. Alul tapadós farmer és lábamon fekete csizma szürke díszekkel. Hajam hullámos, kissé kócos vörös lett egy-két pink csíkkal és a hátam közepéig ért. Kezemen fekete ujjatlan bőrkesztyűt és egynéhány gyűrűt láttam. Fülemben és orromban piercing is volt beszúrva, de ettől független jól néztem ki. Gyakorlatilag maga, a modernizáció megteremtett mása lettem. Ezután pedig elindultam a számomra legszimpatikusabb úton, ami néhány perc séta a hibbanti faluba vezetett. Majd hirtelen minden fehér lett. Megláttam asszem Nórit, azaz Nalát a fehér folyosó másik végén. Nem tudom mi történt, de valamitől legyengült, s akkor bátorítottam fel őt, mert egy hetedik érzékem azt súgta, hogy szóljak hozzá:

-Nala! Erős vagy itt is és a másik világban is - szóltam hozzá.

-De ez honnan jön? - kérdezte.

-Nem az a kérdés, hogy honnan jön a hang, hanem hogy ki vagyok. A nevem Kiara - találtam ki gyorsan valamit. - Én vagyok a tanácsadód és a lelki támaszod, de nem te vagy az egyetlen. Szóval szedd össze magadat és mentsd meg Hibbantot - majd megszakadt a kapcsolat, mert Nala erőt vett magán és elment. Végül összetalálkoztam valakivel. Azzal a kislánnyal, aki pár nappal ezelőtt volt a TV-ben, mert eltűnt. Végül álmosságot érezem és a térdeim koppanását, majd minden elsötétült.

* * *

 **WOW! Na akkor ezt nevezem én fejezetnek! Ha tudok, akkor jövök folytatással!**


End file.
